


red lips, sharp teeth

by Nilali



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, San is clingy, They're a mess, Vampires, What Have I Done, Woosan, Wooyoung is in a crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilali/pseuds/Nilali
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait, you’re kidding me, right?” Wooyoung said, eyes wide, biting his lips in disbelieve. This couldn’t be true. Yes, he had heard about it and he had also encountered some weird people in his life, but this issue being true was never an option. There was no fucking way; how did they even survive until now? He couldn’t piece things together and the fact that his friend stayed quiet after he only nodding made this even more suspicious. Then finally he spoke. “I’m telling you, I mean what else could I have seen? I surely wasn’t anywhere near the theatre kids and I don’t do drugs.” Yunho said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. This couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t. Why the hell would vampires be an actual thing? Vampires, vampires, vampires, Wooyoung repeated these words in his head but could only scoff. Thinking they’re real was just stupid. They are fictional that’s all. That’s what Wooyoung thought back then. His opinion on the matter had changed a lot though.





	1. conspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> san and wooyoung are clingy as always lmao  
> some of ateez will only come later in the story, sorrey  
> oh and Hongjoong/Mingi and Seonghwa/Yeosang are only slightly mentioned.  
> I chose to describe san as 'red-haired' but like I mean his black hair with red highlights  
> that's it I think  
> oh also the first chapter is a bit short but i just wanted to test the waters pff  
> I also forgot to mention that they're all around the same age, but the line up stays the same so Jongho is still the youngest and Seonghwa still the oldest.  
> I 'oh' too much sHAFD  
> anyways enjjoyjyoyj

“Okay, then show me.” He demanded. Of course he knew Yunho couldn’t show him anything. Vampires were fantasy figures; no way in hell would they live on the same earth as Wooyoung. But according to the older they certainly do. “What’s happening here? A glare battle?” a third voice joined their table. It was Hongjoong; lately he always took a while to join them. Wooyoung wondered what he was doing but he was probably talking to the teacher about his bad grades. Because of that thought Wooyoung had to laugh, confusing the older only more. “No, I’m just trying to tell Wooyoung that vampires are a thing!” Yunho said, a little whiny this time trying to defend himself. Of course Hongjoong’s eyes would go wide too, but Wooyoung hoped the older wouldn’t believe the idiot on their table. “Vampires?” he asked apparently not really grasping if Yunho was serious or not. That one nodded again and Hongjoong suddenly started laughing. Thank god I’m not the only sane person here, Wooyoung thought as a grin made its way onto his lips. Who was stupid enough to believe such a thing anyway? “Yo, that’s so cool! Maybe they can do that stupid movie shit too and super powers are actually real.” Okay nevermind, he thought in disbelieve. This time even Yunho looked confused and Wooyoung couldn’t blame him. He himself wasn’t quite sure if this was sarcasm or if Hongjoong had lost his mind. While Yunho continued to try and explain what he had seen in the boy’s bathroom, Wooyoung was praying to god to finally save him from this weird conversation.

And apparently god listened because he suddenly felt an arm slide around his shoulder. As he looked to his side, a smile already made its way onto his lips. Thankfully the only person that could ever understand him this good was here. His prayers were heard and he could only be relieved. “San, thank fucking god you’re here. Save me from these idiots.” He pleaded in a whiny voice while turning to the red-haired, hugging him and burying his head into the other’s shoulder. That one only laughed while patting Wooyoung’s shoulder. He had known the older forever and Wooyoung wasn’t lying when he said they knew everything about each other, probably better than their own parents knew them. San had been with him almost every day since he can think and so he clearly hoped that one would understand him in this situation too. “Hey, what did you do to my Wooyoungie?” San protested in a cute voice while now patting Wooyoung’s hair instead of his shoulder. The tone brought everyone to chuckle a bit until Yunho of course had to bring up this stupid topic again. “Now I get it!” He suddenly said almost jumping up which brought Wooyoung to move his head a bit so he could look at the black-haired. “Of course you don’t want to believe me if you’re one of them!” He said pointing his finger at the blond. That one only rolled his eyes and wanted to bury his head into San’s shoulder again but that one was already too invested in this. “One of who?” he asked as he removed his hand from Wooyoung’s head, which made the younger sit up in a normal straight position again. San didn’t retreat his arm however, leaving it placed on Wooyoung’s shoulder as it always was, 90% of the time. “One of the vampires! He didn’t believe me when I told him there are vampires and of course he would play it down if he was one himself! He even always snuggles into your neck, or mine oh my god.” It almost seemed as if Yunho was going to have a full breakdown in a second if Hongjoong wouldn’t have said something. “Calm down, big boy. I’m pretty sure if Wooyoung was a vampire then he wouldn’t snuggle into San’s neck because wouldn’t that be too tempting? And I also believe that if he was one he would’ve told us ages ago.” The brunet pulled Yunho down again so he had to sit down while San only laughed during the whole thing. Wooyoung himself couldn’t really hold back a laugh. The pure thought of being a vampire and keeping it secret from his friends seemed just too far away. He was a bad liar too so he would’ve failed to ever keep it to himself. “Then San’s the vampire. Good explanation for why he’s stuck to Wooyoung like glue.” Again San and Wooyoung couldn’t keep their laughs in and bursted out while Hongjoong tried to bring Yunho back to sanity. The blond admitted; whatever Yunho had seen in the boy’s toilets it must’ve looked pretty realistic otherwise he wouldn’t be this crazy right now. “Listen, no one of us is a vampire, Wooyoung is no vampire, San is no vampire, I’m not a vampire and you aren’t either. The reason San sticks to Wooyoung is cause they’re best friends idiot. You stick to literally everyone just as much.” Sometimes Wooyoung was more than impressed by Hongjoong’s skills of bringing people to their right mind again. He often does that with San who’s still convinced that reptiles exists as well. With a hidden laugh he looked at the red-haired.

He still had this huge smile on his face while watching Yunho and Hongjoong continued talking however Wooyoung only now noticed that he had bandage around his wrist. At first he thought it was because San had been ill some weeks ago and the hospital had taken some blood samples but honestly what doctor takes blood samples from someone’s wrist. Out of reflex he reached for San’s arm to check but that one suddenly pulled it away before Wooyoung could even touch him. When he looked at the older, that one looked a bit shocked at first but then only laughed it off. “Gosh you scared me there.” He said as he held his hand out for Wooyoung. It’s rare that the younger is able to startle his best friend but when it happens San’s face is priceless so naturally Wooyoung let out a small chuckle before checking the bandage. “What did you do?” He asked after he couldn’t figure out what San could’ve done other than either having samples getting taking from his wrists, or cutting them himself which he highly doubted. “Seonghwa just dropped a glass on Friday and I wanted to catch it, didn’t really work.” He laughed innocently, his eyes turning into cute half-moons. Wooyoung at first didn’t want to believe him but before he could say anything, Hongjoong talked first. “Oh yeah, he has a cut on his hand too. Did it shatter that much?” He seemed worried and so was Wooyoung, if the cut was deep San wouldn’t be able to play volleyball later which would suck because Wooyoung doesn’t like forming a team with anyone else. All of his friends apart from San and one of San’s friends, who Wooyoung didn’t really seem to mind, were in different classes so he could only form a team with the red-haired. “Yeah well it was a real stupid situation. I couldn’t catch the glass but my finger brushed it so it moved and slammed into counter and already shattered there before it could even reach the ground. Seonghwa then cut himself when he wanted to pick up the pieces, that idiot.” San laughed as he demonstrated the story with some hand gestures. Wooyoung had heard a lot of stories about Seonghwa and about how clumsy that one is but he had never really talked much with the blond one. He sees him sometimes because he was San’s roommate but apart from that, he knows nothing about him. “You and Seonghwa seriously should not live together.” Yunho laughed. He seemed to have calmed down from his conspiring mission which was in Wooyoung’s favor of course. “Yeah, you should move in with Wooyoung, you’re basically a married couple already.” Hongjoong joked with a chuckle bringing Yunho to join him. At first the blond didn’t really listen to them as he was still thinking about the situation San had explained just now and asking himself how Seonghwa picked up a glass piece so stupidly it cut himself but when San suddenly slapped his thigh in laughter, he snapped out of it.  “Look he’s even considering it.” Yunho chuckled, pointing at the clueless one. Wooyoung only rolled his eyes while he elbowed San for laughing too. That one played fake hurt before he giggled and put his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder again and pressed his face against the other one. Their break went on like this until everyone had to return to class.


	2. questionable methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is even short than the first one  
> ...sorry not sorry  
> anyway don't ask why Wooyoung is saved as malibu bro in San's phone because I have no idea why  
> and also  
> don't question Seonghwa he knows what he's doing  
> okay, great.  
>  I hope you enjoy this nonetheless

“I told you a dozen times to be careful.” As the red-haired pulled off his shoes he already heard Seonghwa scold the new one. Was their apartment the new meet-up place now, where the blond could bring the new ones and make them feel bad? He only shook his head while he took off his jacket. He knew the older had been in a bad mood since the incident with the glass happened. San couldn’t really explain himself why but he guessed it was because Seonghwa’s father had told him to take care of the new freshmen. “If this happens again, I’ll tell the elder. We can’t risk anyone-”, “Please don’t tell the elder.” The boy pleaded and San remained in place. He had his bag slipped over his shoulder, ready to flee into his room and play some games or watch a show on Netflix but he also wanted to hear what the conversation is going to end up like. So he stayed there and listened. San hadn’t recognized the voice of the boy so he guessed that one’s parents weren’t really special. It sounded rude but the only really known people in their group were those whose parents were deciding things such as important meetings or business transactions and stuff like that. Seonghwa’s father as well as San’s were such parents for example. “San, I heard you.” Fuck, San forgot how Seonghwa literally heard anything. With a sigh he dragged himself into the living room. He bowed to the boy, who even now that he saw his face was unknown to him and then turned to the blond. “Sorry.” He said awkwardly not wanting Seonghwa to get even angrier. San didn’t know why but the older was moodier than usual. Even if it was because of his father, it didn’t make sense because his father scolds him all the time. This all also couldn’t just be because he dropped the glass; there had to be something else. “Is Wooyoung coming here later?” Seonghwa asked totally out of context. Even the boy that sat on the sofa, hands still folded in a plea looked confused. Also how did he know? San only nodded before he eyed the boy but quickly bringing his eyes back to face the older. “Look if you don’t want that I’ll tell the elders you better get over your puppetry quickly. Take San as example.” At first the red-haired didn’t understand a word. Why did Seonghwa ask about Wooyoung and then go back to talking to the boy? Eventually he did get what the older meant and even though he felt a bit flattered he didn’t want Seonghwa introduce the new one to one of his weird not really save methods. Seonghwa had used thousand of weird methods to bring the freshmen to sense.

“You’ll stay here. We’re gonna watch a movie when Wooyoung arrives.” The blond suddenly stated and San had hoped for this not to happen. To teach the youngers some self control he would always bring up those ‘movie evenings’ but San hated them. First he would never be able to concentrate and second dangerous things could happen if the younger ones wouldn’t be able to control themselves. Of course Seonghwa was experienced but San also didn’t want to risk anything. “Really? Then Wooyoung isn’t going to come and I’m gonna-”, “If you don’t play along, I’ll let Hongjoong know about the new exchange student that will stay with you for the next week.” The blond argued pointing to the boy, who clearly wasn’t able to understand anything anymore. Of course the older would make up some kind of lie and of course Hongjoong wouldn’t question it because the blond had done it a while ago. Seonghwa was seriously just cruel. “Fine but don’t dare to come to my room or even send him close to it.”, “Yeah yeah, we don’t wanna know what you and your lover boy do anyway.” The male laughed bringing San to roll his eyes. Yeah whatever, he thought as he turned around and fled into his room. As he closed the door behind himself, he leaned against it with a stressed sigh. He got out his phone from his pocket and quickly let the younger know about their unexpected guest.

_To: Malibu bro_

Yo we have a guest from overseas

He’s gonna stay with Seonghwa for the evening, so he won’t bother us

but just letting you know

He sighed again and put his phone back into his jeans pocket before he let his backpack slide from his shoulder and then he made his way over to his bed, letting himself fall into it. He groaned for a moment before he turned onto his back and checked his phone again. Wooyoung was usually fast in replying, just like this time.

_From: Malibu bro_

Again, wow.

Is he another trainee?

San hated to lie. Well it wasn’t a complete lie but it still annoyed San that he couldn’t just tell Wooyoung the truth. His father had forbidden him to do so because he doesn’t want anyone outside of their business to know about it. What business even, San scoffed as he thought about it. He let out another sigh before replied.

_To: Malibu bro_

Yeah, his Korean is pretty good already so I don’t understand why he’s even here

Anyways, don’t forget the snacks

_From: Malibu bro_

Of course I won’t

Any special wishes?

_To: Malibu bro_

Nah I’m sure you know me well enough already ;)

From: Malibu bro

;))


	3. bite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so sorry if Seonghwa comes across as rude here or anywhere near the future, he really isn't  
> He's a sweatheart but he is a bit suspicious.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and as always enjoy~

Wooyoung didn’t know why but he was seriously madly excited this time. Yeah he was just going to hang around at San’s place as usual but he had seen an interesting movie in the store and thought instead of playing games where they always lose against each other anyway, he bought it in hopes of watching it. It was called Chronicle or something, he hadn’t heard of it yet but the description was cool and so he just brought it with himself. Right now he was standing in front of San’s apartment, waiting for the red-haired to open up, he still had one of his earphones in his ear but compared to last time he decided to actually put on some comfortable clothes and not the ones he had worn in school this morning. Before he could even ring the bell again, the door opened. It was Seonghwa, who didn’t really look very happy to see Wooyoung. He wasn’t bothered by that though and so he put on a bright smile. He hadn’t been very close with Seonghwa and so he could possibly just appear rude to Wooyoung. “San’s sleeping I think.” The older said as he turned around and made his way back into the living room. Wooyoung heard a TV in the background and guessed they were watching a movie as well. San had once explained to him that Seonghwa always shows the foreign trainee’s movies in Korean to improve their casual talk and vocabulary. He quickly slipped out of his shoes and then made his way through the hallway. He thought it would be rude not to say hi to the trainee and so he quickly stuck his head into the huge room and searched for the male. He saw a stranger sitting on the sofa, he looked a bit stiff and when Wooyoung greeted him he only looked at him completely blank. Not really thinking much about it because the male could simply not have understood him he continued his way through the hallway over to San’s room which was the last one. He knocked softy and after not getting an answer for about 30 seconds, he simply stepped inside. The room was completely dark and it was pretty warm, it also smelled a lot like San which it always would when that one fell asleep. Wooyoung didn’t know what it was but no matter where San fell asleep his own scent would quickly float around in the room. The older didn’t really smell bad and after years of getting used to it Wooyoung didn’t have a problem with it; everyone had their own body scent after all. To him San’s scent was calming and he would even call it a ‘good scent’ if he had to be honest; Wooyoung had always been surprised about the fact that San never really reeked of sweat or anything badly.

As he saw movement on the bed in the left corner of the room, he smiled softly. San was a cute sleeper. Yunho had invented that word years ago and every time Wooyoung witnessed San sleep he could only agree with it. “Seonghwa, go away I told you not to come into my room.” The older’s voice sounded raspy and really cute so automatically Wooyoung bursted out laughing. When San finally understood who it was, he only groaned more before he finally sat up. “Oh no, no need to wake up just for me, go back to sleep.” The blond said and continued to chuckle a bit as he placed down the bag with the snacks and the movie inside, his wallet and his phone on San’s table which stood right next to him. As the red-haired only hummed and flopped down onto the mattress again Wooyoung laughed. San was seriously lacking some sleep. He tumbled over to the bed as well and let himself fall into the space next to San and the edge of the mattress. He had done this so often that he always forgets how comfortable San’s bed really was. Even more the position they would automatically fall into. The older would make more space for him so he would move a bit as well until San’s chest was pressed against his back and the older’s arm would droop over his waist as if it’s nothing. It was comfortable and if Wooyoung had been tired he would have definitely fall asleep but he wasn’t because he still wanted to watch the movie. Silence fell between them quickly though and Wooyoung knew the longer this would go on the faster San would fall sleep. It was around four in the afternoon and falling asleep now was definitely not good for someone’s sleep schedule. The blond heard San’s calm breathing but what he always thought was weird was the fact that there was no warmth coming from his skin. He didn’t feel particularly cold but he also wasn’t warm, ever. He hadn’t questioned it yet and he when he heard San sigh he knew the other one was about to fall asleep. So when he moved a bit and wanted to ask what they’re gonna do now, San suddenly spoke before he could. “What if Yunho was right?” His voice still sounded raspy and it was at least three octaves deeper than usual, his breath hitting Wooyoung’s neck which made him shiver a bit. He sounded oddly serious but there was still something that brought him to laugh about the older. As if his best friend was a vampire; then how come he never asked for a bite huh? Or was now the time? A weird feeling suddenly started filling Wooyoung’s stomach as he couldn’t pin point if San was serious or not. He swallowed, too loud for his own liking and tried to counter with as much confidence as he had right now. He wasn’t scared just a bit suspicious. San hadn’t even done anything weird to make him think that, except that sentence just now, so why was he so worked up all of the sudden? “So what? Wanna ask for a bite?” He was thankful that his voice wasn’t shaking but for some reason he was sure San noticed his nervousness anyway. There wasn’t even a reason for it, Wooyoung couldn’t understand himself. As silence was filling the room once again, San let out a weak hum as an answer and the younger fell into a debate with himself. This could as well just be a joke as San likes to make serious jokes quite a lot or this could be reality. But Wooyoung seriously couldn’t, no, didn’t want to wrap his head around the thought of vampires existing. So after it had gotten quiet again, he tried to push the boundaries a bit further. “okay, go ahead then.” This time he felt his voice shaking and it was goddamn embarrassing. He was so sure this was just a joke from the older then why again wasn’t his body listening to him and not calming down? “You sure?”, “God fucking damn it, just do it already.” Why so impatient? He thought to himself but then he suddenly, within the blink of an eyes, felt San’s hand grabbing his waist and boom, he felt San’s teeth against his neck. Something was off though. There was nothing digging into his neck and he didn’t feel pain. “Kinky.” The red-haired laughed as he pulled back and Wooyoung almost wanted to slap him. Of course this was just a joke. No long teeth piercing into his skin or anything that stupid. He almost wanted to facepalm himself for even being so shaken up by this. Of course San was no vampire, why was he even thinking that? “Okay time to get up, mister vampire. I brought a movie-” a knock on the door interrupted Wooyoung. He could feel how dry his throat was so he was actually kinda thankfully for something interrupting this awkward situation.

He heard San groan before he suddenly stood up and made his way over the door, turning on the light because the switch was next to the door. He opened and clearly didn’t expect who stood there. Wooyoung couldn’t see who it was because San was blocking his sight completely but he heard Seonghwa’s voice from behind though he couldn’t understand what it was. “Oh my god San, you won’t believe what-” before the male could say anything else, San suddenly slammed the door into his face and leaned against it afterwards. After hearing the voice, Wooyoung still couldn’t recognize who it was. Maybe he didn’t know him? There was pure worry written all over San’s face though and Wooyoung understood nothing. He wanted to stand up and ask what the hell was going on and why San was banning whoever that was from his room. Before he could however San put a finger against mouth, showing Wooyoung to be quiet. “You fucking idiot, I told you San was busy.”Seonghwa’s voice could be heard and the blond was a bit surprised about him swearing because he actually hadn’t expected that. “What? Does he have a cute boy over? Oh I wanna see! Saaaaan, open up.” Wooyoung almost wanted to start laughing because the red-haired looked awfully troubled by what was happening right now. It was rare for him to blush because he was embarrassed but right now San was brightly red. Wooyoung had the hardest time to keep quiet.


	4. lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, make sure to leave some comments  
> Thank you~

Weird. This was weird. Well it wasn’t unusual but it didn’t happen often. It only happened when they fought on the day before but Wooyoung was sure they didn’t. So why was San not sitting with them? God he sounded like a jealous girlfriends. Shaking his head in disbelieve, he ran a hand through his hear. It wasn’t like he needed San around him all the time, he was sure the older wanted to spend time with his other friends too. Wooyoung didn’t want to control his life but he was sure they didn’t have a fight. So why was he sitting with Seonghwa and so on? San had told him once he was thankful to not be around the blond so much because he scolds him too often so why? Surely it was meant as a joke but Wooyoung could understand him, since they’re around each other all the time too. So why was he sitting there now? There were even some unknown people sitting with them as well. Was it related to San’s father? Or maybe Seonghwa’s? Wooyoung never really understood what San’s or Seonghwa’s dads do but it was apparently pretty important. So maybe he had said something that upset the older yesterday? But he couldn’t remember anything that was remotely close for San to be pissed at him.

After the stranger that had knocked against the door had apparently left, according to Seonghwa at least, San seemed relieved and after Wooyoung asked who it was the older only ignored him and asked about the movie. They ended up watching it but the blond noticed how…stiff San was the whole time. Well maybe not stiff but he definitely wasn’t relaxed. Wooyoung had asked if everything was okay but San only laughed it off. And after they had ordered some take out and talked about some gossip that was going on, Wooyoung eventually left. No beef or anything. Maybe he was simply over thinking it. San had his clingy days. Sometimes he was extremely clingy to Wooyoung, sometimes to Yunho or Hongjoong so maybe today he just wanted to cling to Seonghwa.

With a sigh Wooyoung crossed his arms in front of his chest. Again Hongjoong wasn’t anywhere around and Yunho was currently taking his time in the bathroom. Maybe he was stalking some vampires again. That thought made Wooyoung burst into laughter and he was sure anyone who would watch him right now would think he’s crazy. Sitting all alone on one of the tables in the canteen and laughing. Definitely crazy. “What’s so funny and why are you alone?” Finally someone was brave enough to join him. Holding back another chuckle he watched how Jongho sat down across him now. “Just remembered something funny and they all left me, can you believe?” He said a little pouty because he knew the younger one hated it when Wooyoung did this. Jongho was probably the only one that wouldn’t constantly tease Wooyoung and San. Of course it was a fun thing to do and sometimes Wooyoung would join in but it could grew annoying if you can’t be around your best friend anymore without hearing some stupid comments. Jongho just accepted it and never said anything against it. However there were times where Jongho wasn’t in the mood for fun. Kinda seemed like it today. “Yeah, you seem leaveable.” He finger-quoted then rolled his eyes. Yeah, he seemed to be in a bad mood today but Wooyoung also knew that if he wants to talk about it, he’s going to. Trying to fish for a reason when the other didn’t want to tell him was useless. “Why is San sitting over there? Did you guys have a fight?” He eventually asked and shortly pointed to him a couple tables away. “No, I don’t know maybe he isn’t in the mood for Yunho’s weird vampire stories.” He laughed again and soon felt a weak slap against the back of his head. Oh so Yunho had returned. “I’m serious and this boy still doesn’t believe me.” He said, sitting down next to the blond while he shook his head. Jongho looked like he was suddenly stuck in a real bad movie and Wooyoung could understand him. This vampire thing was a real joke. “Well if vampires are real, how come I wasn’t bit yet?” The brunet said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Thank fucking god, he doesn’t believe him like Hongjoong did, Wooyoung thought as he turned his head to check if that one was anywhere near. Sadly no. What the hell was the older doing? Holding back a sigh, his eyes darted over to San. The red-haired was happily laughing with someone unknown who sat next to him. And so he kept thinking again. Maybe he had said something really unfitting yesterday, something that made San mad without him noticing? But San would’ve told him if he didn’t like a comment he made or whatever. Whatever it was, Wooyoung couldn’t think of anything and it bothered him.

While Jongho and Yunho had another long conversation about why it was unrealistic, or according to Yunho, realistic for vampires to exists, Wooyoung saw the time fly away. No Hongjoong near and San wasn’t coming over either. He didn’t feel like joining the conversation, so once he knew they had to be in class soon, he stood up and made his way over to San’s table after having excused himself from the table. He pushed his hands into his jeans pockets and once he stood next to the older, he cleared his throat and put on a bright smile. “Wooyoungie~” San’s voice was loud and excited as always, soon the blond was pulled into a big hug from the other. Okay so he wasn’t mad, thank god. When San thought it was enough he quickly sat back down, his arm which was trapped around Wooyoung’s shoulder brought him to sit down as well. Wooyoung greeted everyone and as he expected Seonghwa just glared at him. Okay, maybe he wasn’t glaring and Wooyoung just felt like the other was glaring at him all the time but still, there was no smile on the blond’s lips right now. Sometimes Wooyoung felt like the blond hated him. Probably, he thought and held back a chuckle that wanted to escape his mouth. As he looked around the table he quickly recognized the boy from yesterday, who sat next to San. The other two faces seemed unknown to him however. Next to Seonghwa sat a black-haired male whose eyes seemed like they were boring into Wooyoung too much, but he had a smile on his lips which made Wooyoung a bit more comfortable. The other male had his cap pulled so deep into his face and he was also slightly turned away from Wooyoung that he couldn’t really make out his face. He had never seen these two so he wondered who they were. Before he could introduce himself however, the dark haired who sat on the opposite of him took away his words. “I’m Yeosang, nice to meet you.” He still had a comforting smile on his face and when he stretched out his hand, Wooyoung took it with ease. At least he wasn’t such a glare devil as Seonghwa was. “That grumpy ball over there is Mingi but no need to say hi to him, let’s go.” San laughed as he suddenly stood up, ready to go to class. Wooyoung only nodded as he stood up as well and lead the way to the hallway after he had waved his goodbyes to the San’s friends and then tried to get Jongho’s and Yunho’s attention, without success.

“I was so lonely today.”He whined as they walked along the hallway, trying to find their classroom. “Sorry, we had to explain some stuff to the trainee, his name is Yoon by the way. But I promise you have my full attention for today.” San chuckled slightly as he tightened his arm on Wooyoung’s shoulder bringing the blond to only laugh. This hadn’t necessary been his goal but he didn’t mind. He liked attention and San was really good in giving him exactly that.


	5. my v is for-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay really short update today but I wasn't home at all so I didn't really have time to work this out much more  
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless  
> and thank you for reading~

“Haven’t really thought of it so can’t relate.” Wooyoung laughed as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder before he stood up. The two were talking about this new show San was watching. He recommended it to the younger but that one didn’t seem that convinced. “Hm~” San only hummed as he stood up as well. Thank god class was over. He had felt tired all day and all he wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of the week. He felt sorry for avoiding Wooyoung this morning but he had felt a bit sick when he woke up and he really didn’t want to risk anything. But well when the younger eventually came up to him he knew avoiding him would only cause misunderstandings. As the blond left the room San quickly followed him, trying to come up with a topic they could talk about. “Oh by the way I totally forgot to ask you, who were those dudes sitting with you, ehm…Yeosang and Mingi I think was it?” The younger suddenly asked while they were making their way through the halls. San knew this question would come up eventually. If he remembered correctly, Wooyoung had never actually met them. Yeah, they weren’t around much but he hoped he wouldn’t meet them. They weren’t really bad people, he just knew he was going to get scolded by Seonghwa again if they’d ever get to know Wooyoung. Well, turns out today was the day. “Wait before you say anything, their parents are probably business partners of your dad, right?” Yeah, ‘business partners’, San almost wanted to scoff. He wasn’t wrong but if he’d knew the actually reason, Wooyoung would probably lose his mind. He hated keeping secrets from the other but he had no other choice. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said with a forced smile as they reached the big doors, exiting them immediately. “How is he by the way, your dad I mean? Haven’t seen him in a while.” The blond asked, looking over to him. If San was correct, Wooyoung had only really got know his grandparents. San’s dad had always been too busy so naturally he grew up with his grandparents until Seonghwa offered him to move in with him so they weren’t troubled by him anymore. Well they never were troubled by him as a person but they needed the money and the space in their house grew too small for three people the older San grew. So eventually Seonghwa and San decided to move together. So in conclusion San was pretty sure Wooyoung had only seen his dad once or maybe twice. Holding back another sigh, he only nodded before he spotted Seonghwa already waiting, leaned against his car. “Yeah, he’s alright I guess. Gotta go, my mom’s waiting for me.” He laughed as he pointing to Seonghwa who had the usual annoyed glare on his face. Wooyoung only laughed as he nodded understandingly. They parted with a hug and so San made his way over to the older. “Your actions are lethal, do you know that?” it was a scoff but it sounded like the blond was more relaxed that he was this morning. Though San still waited for the scolding to happen soon. “Get in the car, your dad is waiting.” He said after petting San’s hair. It was nice when Seonghwa showed at least a little bit affection because San knew the older wasn’t as cold as he always tried to come across. He’d be happier though if Wooyoung would get to know of this side of the older as well. “You’ll get scolded.” He commented as San walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. He couldn’t even roll his eyes because he knew. His dad didn’t like it when San was around Wooyoung, his dad didn’t like it when he was around human in general but there was no avoiding it when going to school. “Get some sleep it might help. And regarding this morning, Yeosang is good in controlling himself but you saw Mingi. Don’t let that happen again.” San only nodded as the car started. Yeah maybe it wasn’t the best situation with Wooyoung just popping up like that but Mingi was around human just as often as San was, so why did he lose control like that? It didn’t make sense and surely wasn’t going to ask Seonghwa about it right now. He should get some sleep before anything else. So when he closed his eyes, he let out a small exhausted sigh. He was definitely going to get sick again, he could feel it. But he really wasn’t in the mood for that shit. Ignoring it for now, he was ready to drift off into dream land. Seonghwa crossed his plans however. “Tell him at least.” The urge of wanting to roll his eyes again was there but San refrained from it. He knew the blond was right but he couldn’t. If he told Wooyoung especially now it would either end up being a joke or he’d crash their friendship. He didn’t answer the blond yet because he was sure that one was just going to continue with his small, good meant lecture. But San was already ready to fly off to dream land. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Seonghwa giving him the usual; “Believe me a human and a vampire don’t work.”


	6. confusion and sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof almost forgot to update again  
> anyways I'm still sorry about making Seonghwa so 'evil' but it came with the flow  
> He'll be nice soon, I swear xD  
> Okay now thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it~

“And?” Wooyoung asked as he quickly made his way over the road. He was almost there but it still took 15 more minutes until he would arrive at San’s place. It was Thursday but he and San had decided it was time to skip that one fucking biology class they have and go eat somewhere nice after having a great time in the cinema. He just noticed he and San could start a youtube channel around movies because they have watched so many already. He smiled at the thought of that. They don’t even know what movie they’re gonna watch, they’re just gonna go there and watch whatever sounds fun, that’s what they always do if nothing interested them lately. “Well how about the one around this huge Gucci store.” San laughed as Wooyoung heard him click around on his laptop. “If it’s next to a Gucci store it’s gonna be expensive.” He answered. They were deciding where to eat after they’ve watched the movie. San was a bit more quiet than usual but Wooyoung wasn’t concerned yet, everyone had those days. The blond was still on his way to the apartment so he hoped he’d make it time because there had been some times where he was embarrassingly late. He smiled a little bit, as he heard San continue to click around on the other side of the line. He basically lived with him by now. He was staying at him place around 80% of his life simply because his own family was boring with his brother being in the army and his mother and father working all the time. “I’m almost there, let’s look for something more affordable then.” He said when he saw the big house across the street. Sometimes he forgot how rich San’s and Seonghwa’s families were. They seemed to be running a real successful business. He never really asked what it was because he simply didn’t care. Well sometimes he was a bit curious but he told himself it wouldn’t really matter; if San’s father worked at a successful car company or if lead a strip club, it wasn’t something that should influence their friendship. Quickly he crossed the street and walked up to the front door. He knew two more other people lived in the upper floors of the house which is why San always referred to it as an apartment but because he knew them, he would be able to go up there sometimes. So basically, for Wooyoung at least, it was a house just sharing it. He pressed the upper button and hoped for a quick answer. Usually it was Seonghwa opening the door because for some reason San never heard it, seriously never. So when instead of Seonghwa, or San, someone else suddenly opened the door, Wooyoung was quite surprised. Of course he quickly put on a bright smile and greeted the male. It was Yeosang, the other greeted him with a bright smile as well and opened the door a little bit wider so Wooyoung could step inside. He did so after politely thanking him. “San is upstairs, I’ll call him down.” The dark haired explained and so he only nodded and watched how Yeosang made his way up the stairs which were directly next to the shoe wardrobe. So Yeosang lived upstairs? How come he only met him now? The blond didn’t really know what it was but he thought the other’s eyes looked fucking amazing. They were seriously intense and even though he barely looked into them he could tell how someone could easily get lost in them. Shaking his head with a small smile, he took off his shoes. He shouldn’t think about someone he doesn’t know that much.

After he had put his vans in front of the wardrobe, he heard footsteps from the stairs. Curiously he looked around the wooden shelf, wondering if it was Yeosang or San. It was neither of them. Great. Surprised to see Seonghwa, he quickly greeted that one with a small hello before smiling at him. He expected a sharp glare but the blond actually smiled back at him. “Oh hey there, I suppose you’re here because of San?” He asked as he stepped down the last stair, now standing directly in front of Wooyoung. Something was off, he thought as he only nodded. Since when does Seonghwa actually talk nicely and formally with him? Ignoring that fact for now, he was actually quite happy the other acted that way. Wooyoung never thought bad about it, he just thought Seonghwa hated him. Now seeing another side of the blond made him think maybe that wasn’t the case. “Yeosang is calling him down, I think.” He mentioned as he saw Seonghwa thinking about where San could be or maybe if he should start another conversation. Actually Wooyoung couldn’t read the other very well but he guessed it was something like that. “Oh, okay. Do you want something to drink or anything else?” The older asked as he walked past the boy, making his way into the hallway. Wooyoung followed him out of reflex because this was a conversation right? He couldn’t just not answer and stay in the entrance hall. As the two arrived in the living room, Wooyoung quickly noticed someone sitting on the couch to his left, watching TV. “Water is fine.”He answered before he greeted the other male. It was the other dude that had sat with San, Seonghwa, Yeosang and the trainee in the canteen a couple of days ago. He couldn’t recall his name but he remembered it starting with M…or was it a B? Actually he couldn’t really remember. “Mingi, don’t be so impolite.” Seonghwa suddenly spoke right next to him so Wooyoung got quite the small shock. How fast was the other? As the older handed him the glass of water and gestured him to sit down on the table that stood next to the door that would lead to the kitchen, Wooyoung did as he was told. The male on the sofa however wasn’t even looking up from his phone, having the hood of his sweater pulled deep into his face so he couldn’t really see the stranger’s face, just like when he had first met him. “Please excuse his behavior he doesn’t like guests.” Seonghwa explained as he looked back to Wooyoung. It was almost creepy at how nice his eyes looked, this was so unusual for him. “That’s not true.” Wooyoung heard the male grumble but Seonghwa decided just to ignore it and act a little bit creepier. “What do you guys plan on doing?” Seriously, had San brainwashed him? Trying not to ask exactly that he explained about his and San’s plans. Seonghwa seemed genially interested which made it only harder for Wooyoung to look him in the eyes and speak with confidence. Was this just an act? After all he had always glared at him and everything, then why so nice suddenly? Wooyoung couldn’t find any other reason than San having brainwashed the older.

Before the younger could finish his explanation however, Yeosang suddenly stormed into the room. He looked utterly concerned and Wooyoung immediately sensed Seonghwa tensing up. “We need to bring him into the hospital.” He suddenly stated, voice in a hurry, body slightly shaken up. Wooyoung saw Mingi stand up from the sofa as Seonghwa only nodded and reached for the phone that lay on the table next to Wooyoung’s glass. He was a bit lost because he wasn’t sure if Yeosang meant San or maybe the trainee who could’ve been upstairs as well. When Seonghwa went into the kitchen and closed the door behind himself, Yeosang turned to younger one. “I’m sorry but San hasn’t been feeling well lately so we would bring him into a hospital now. Is it okay for you to go home?” Yeosang’s voice sounded much calmer this time and maybe even a bit comforting but Wooyoung soon realized what he had said. Again? San just had been in the hospital so why again? Was this a serious issue? When he had asked the red-haired that one only laughed it off with it simply having the flu but what about this time? He couldn’t have it again. It seemed as if Yeosang saw Wooyoung’s confusion as he wanted to say something but before he could, Wooyoung opened his mouth first. “Can’t I come?” It almost sounded desperate but he didn’t care. He cared about San and it clearly wasn’t normal for him to end up in the hospital twice within only a couple of weeks. Before Yeosang could answer him however Seonghwa exited the kitchen again.  “An ambulance is on the way. Wooyoung, we really can’t have you around right now, I’m sorry.” The blond said, his voice as harsh as Wooyoung had remembered it. So clearly Seonghwa just tried to be nice a couple of moments ago. Not being able to understand the situation and also not wanting to argue with them he sighed in defeat and stood up. “Fine, but please let me know if he’s alright.” He almost felt stupid not being able to accompany them, there wasn’t even a reason for it. Neither Seonghwa nor Yeosang or Mingi were San’s family so why couldn’t Wooyoung stay? When he saw a nod coming from Yeosang, he only held back another sigh. At least it was some kind of answer.

As he made his way back into the hallway and then into the entrance hall, he still tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had just phoned with the other and he sounded totally fine. Had he been this sick the whole time? Wooyoung hadn’t noticed anything when they talked. How could San be this sick but still sound totally fine? And why did he even agree to meeting up? This all made no sense. Sighing again in defeat, he put on his shoes and checked his phone again before he turned to the entrance door. He heard a couple of footsteps rush up the stairs, when he turned around Seonghwa stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’m sorry but you’d just be in the way.” As harsh as it sounded, Seonghwa’s voice was much calmer than before. Maybe he meant it in a good way; well Wooyoung couldn’t really think of a ‘you’re in the way’ being meant in a good way but he stilled hoped for the nicest. “Let me know when he feels better.” Wooyoung wasn’t really in the mood to sound nice, so he just blurted it out while he opened the front door. He exited as soon as he heard a hum as confirmation. This really sucks, he thought as he walked along the side walk. His head still tried to understand why San hadn’t mentioned anything.


	7. hospital decicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much to say this time lmao  
> then thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the update~

“There are only two options, why can’t he get them into his head!”

“Seonghwa, I think he knows.”

“Well if he knows then why doesn’t he fucking act like it.”

San could hear the two argue outside of the room and it was honestly annoying. He knew what he was doing wrong but honestly why should he care? He hated living like this, there wasn’t really a reason why he should do what everyone else tells him to do. “I told them to tone it down already twice now.” He heard a voice from beside him mumble and without opening his eyes he knew that Mingi was pouting. The other hated it when Seonghwa and Yeosang fought. Mingi had once told him that it felt like Mom and Dad fighting and that was probably it. San didn’t like it either but he also wasn’t in the mood to really go between them. He felt how weak his body was, how he was still sweating but freezing at the same time and how the headache was slowly killing him. He felt like shit and it suddenly felt like a déjà vu, just two weeks ago he was in the exact same position as he was right now. He knew exactly why but he just wouldn’t want to do anything against it. There was only one option and he wasn’t taking that one. “Here.” San was sure that Mingi hadn’t noticed him waking up but when he felt how the other handed him his phone, he only smiled thankfully. Finally the red-haired decided to open his eyes. The bright hospital lights made him want to close them again so he only grumbled and quickly checked his phone. He had a couple messages from his friends and so a sad smile made his way onto his lips. It was the usual concerned ones from Hongjoong and the other. With another sigh he put his phone down again and closed his eyes. “Can you bring them inside?” he asked as he looked over to Mingi. The dark haired was supporting his elbows with his knees. When he looked back to San, he only nodded then exited the room to get the two olders. San heard that they were still arguing and he knew Mingi didn’t want to get between them either but eventually he did it. The walls were thin so San could even hear Seonghwa’s angry breath coming through his nose or Yeosang clasping his hands together. With a sigh he thought about it.

He ended up here because he wasn’t drinking; _he wasn’t drinking blood_. He hadn’t taken single drop since his father had told him where they actually got their blood supply from. He thought it was disgusting that the other three were doing it as if it was nothing. This was human blood which they got from dealing in the streets. It wasn’t the thought of drinking blood from dealers that disgusted San, it was the thought that he was actually fucking drinking blood to survive also from people that probably didn’t give their consent. Why couldn’t he just be normal and need food and water to survive? It was times like these where he seriously hated his life, even more when the pictures of his friends plopped into his head. Seonghwa had scolded him from the beginning to stay away from Wooyoung because that one would only drag him further into the ‘human’ world. And yeah, he ended up being really close to some humans which was seriously hard sometimes but it was this normal life he craved. Being able to laugh and joke with them as if he was one of them, being able to be close to them. There was one thing that was the most annoying part. He wasn’t able to actually visit his friends. He remembers visiting Wooyoung after school once which was a big, big mistake. He was all nervous and he felt his joins quiver overwhelmingly whenever he breathed in. Yeah it was easy to be around his friends, to be close to them for more than a week or have them sleep at his place because he had practiced this all his life, he worked hard to hide the red color of his eyes that looked unnatural, or his teeth extracting whenever he brushed against human skin. He worked hard for everything but he couldn’t visit them; he couldn’t meet their families or have stupid sleepovers at their place. This all felt so unfair, he hated it.

When he heard the door to his room open again, he watched as his three friends entered the room. Mingi looked guilty for some reason, eyes whispering a sorry every time he met San’s, Yeosang looked stressed and exhausted, whishing San would finally just do what everyone else does. And Seonghwa? Seonghwa’s eyes were the harshest. They were cold and judging but San knew there behind their glaring glitter were all the worry and all the sadness he felt for him. Seonghwa was like his older brother, someone he could always listen to and look up to so of course he felt hurt whenever that one looked utterly disappointed. “You don’t need to tell me, I know.” He finally started after he sat up in the bed, turning towards them. He felt his arms shiver and his headache make his vision blurry but he didn’t care. “and I get it but I don’t want it.” he said, a sad smile bringing Yeosang to avoid his eyes. He knew how all three of them knew what he was feeling. Seonghwa had lost one of his best friends ages ago, Yeosang had to move cities because he couldn’t stand being around his human friends anymore and Mingi couldn’t even touch any humans yet because he barely made contact with them. San still wondered how he gets through school every day but he figured the other found a way to somehow avoid everything. “I’ll tell them tho” He said before he stopped to swallow. He couldn’t keep this act up. Hongjoong is gonna interrogate him, asking him why he was sick again and why he wouldn’t keep better care of himself. Wooyoung would stay over at his place until San would have to throw him out, Yunho would stick to him in school, walk him home, pick him up from school and Jongho wouldn’t stop calling him. San hadn’t ever been real sick so when he firstly got into the hospital some weeks ago that’s just what everyone was doing. But he wouldn’t be able to get through this again. It was hard enough to be still weak and then having so much human contact. That’s manly the reason why Seonghwa was always lecturing him. They couldn’t risk anyone seeing them. San was surprised about how stupid one of the new ones had been when he let himself be seen by Yunho, San was also very grateful for them quickly forgetting the topic and not believe him. Yunho didn’t seem to believe it that much either, so maybe they actually were save. It was absurd but they had to keep save because even in this day and age there were still hunters and collectors searching for them. Hunters wanted them dead because they were a thread for humanity and collectors wanted their teeth, eyes, skin, nails just anything that wasn’t resembling anything humanlike.

San had felt how much he drifted into his thoughts again and only snapped out of it when Seonghwa had cleared his throat. “Are you sure? You don’t seem very-” before the blond was able to finish his sentence San saw how Yeosang elbowed the older. Then that one kept quiet. Literally a married couple, he thought as he held back a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure. I…I don’t wanna risk anything. And I’m sure Mingi is excited to finally meet them after not being able to be around any of them.” He laughed as he saw the others blank expression. He knew how lonely the taller one often felt because they didn’t know any other vampires except the new freshmen who really didn’t want to hang around the seniors that much. So eventually Mingi only was really close to them. And San loved how excited he got when he would tell stories about weekends with Wooyoung, Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho. “I’m not- I don’t want- I-” Mingi stuttered but the oldest interrupted him. “Fine, but don’t be so stupid and bite one of them out of excitement.” Seonghwa said and rolled his eyes as he finally let his arms fall to his sides. Of course he wasn’t going to bite them; he would hate himself only more if that ever happened.


	8. Easy life and confused feelings.

“hey you want a bite?” he heard the male next to him ask but he only scoffed. “Nah, I’m good.” Wooyoung answered as he took a bite from his own sandwich. He watched as his friend only shook his shoulders and continued eating his own bread too. Jongho had tried to cheer him up the whole day now but he couldn’t. He felt bad. San hadn’t answered a single one of his texts and hadn’t talked to him either. This was frustrating. It was Monday and even though he had planned on spending his weekend with that crackhead, he hadn’t heard anything from him. Now he was sitting on one of the benches in front of the basketball field in the backyard of their school. He wasn’t in the mood to sit with Hongjoong and Yunho in the canteen because he knew Seonghwa was there and that one hadn’t talked with him either. He was glad that Jongho had joined him at least. “Did you guys fight or something?” The younger asked as he took another bite. The plastic wrap was of his sandwich was annoying Wooyoung a bit but that was only because he was a bit sensitive right now. Almost everything could annoy him if he was in this state. There was one time when he had a fight with Yunho and god he snapped at everyone for literally everything. Now was just the same. However he didn’t want to be like this. “he hasn’t talked to me yet.”, “So? You go talk to him.” For Jongho everything seemed so easy. He was always just: then why don’t you go and do it. His life seemed easy, he didn’t have a bitch personality.  With a sigh, he took another bite until he realized how stupid this all was. Why was he even thinking San was mad? San could simply be stuck to the trainee again like last time…or he could be mad. Maybe he was sad that Wooyoung didn’t visit him in the hospital. That’s it, that must be it. San hated it when Wooyoung wouldn’t give him some attention back. But then again he had sent him some messages, even called him yesterday evening. This all didn’t make sense and it wouldn’t stop annoying Wooyoung. “Just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen? He could ignore you and then you know he’s mad, then you just have to figure out why. You two always make this harder than it actually is.” Jongho finally said, mumbling a little bit because he was still munching on his sandwich. But it actually sounded easy. Though Wooyoung wasn’t sure if San would actually work with this plan. “Also what do you mean with ‘you two’. Don’t tell me he complains about our fights to you too.” The blond laughed before he finished his sandwich, then quickly got rid of the plastic wrap. Jongho only nodded after having let out a small chuckle too. “Before you go look for him tho” the brunet said before he swallowed down the last bite of his bread. Wooyoung only looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “In all seriousness” he stopped again making Wooyoung a bit impatient. Jongho was probably the only person he always had serious talks with. So this was probably going to be deep again. “Do you…do you like him any more than a friend?” honestly, he should’ve expected such a question, though not from Jongho. Anyone else that would have asked him that would have gotten a laugh from Wooyoung as an answer or maybe an eyeroll with a chuckle following but Jongho? Jongho got a sad smile from him. “I honestly don’t know.” The blond answered before he stood up and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. He didn’t know why he wanted to escape the situation so suddenly but he also didn’t want to confront his own feelings. He just wanted to continue and live with how he was living right now. “I’ll go look for this idiot then.” He said and left after getting a nod from the younger one. Thankfully Jongho wasn’t pushy and desperately needed an answer.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left Jongho, because now he was alone and so he felt his thoughts wander. Of course he was aware of how close they were. San was sticking to him so much, how could he not be aware of that? And the question, if he really liked him more than a friend had bothered him for a while now. Since the day San had asked him if he thinks the older was hot, Wooyoung had always looked at him differently. He had glanced at San’s outfits a bit more, he had noted how muscular the other was or how cute he was able to be. He had wanted more hugs, wanted more affection and attention; all in all he wanted to get closer to San and that only because other had asked him one stupid question. However he had never considered how it would be if they weren’t friends anymore; if they were something more. Things like accidental kisses had happened already but they always just laughed it off. Or was it Wooyoung who always laughed it off? Maybe San saw their friendship differently. He felt how he was slowly losing his grasp on what was really the deal and what wasn’t.

And so without noticing, he found himself standing in the entrance of the canteen. He heard people scream through the room and he had some run past him, bumping into his shoulder. As he looked around he realized how stupid this all was. He shouldn’t think of anything right now. He should just go to the other and ask him what was wrong. As he looked around however he couldn’t find him. He wasn’t even able to spot Seonghwa or even Hongjoong. He was a bit lost, where were they? Did class already start? Feeling himself panic a little he was about to get out a phone when he noticed a presence behind him. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see Mingi there. He was even surprised he remembered that one’s name. Not that he was rude or anything he just had a hard time remembering names, so he was pleasantly surprised about himself. “Looking for someone?” he asked, his voice hitting the deepest octave Wooyoung had ever heard. In fact he couldn’t remember ever hearing his voice, no wonder he was surprised about that as well. “Yeah, actually yes I am. Have you seen San?” He asked and noticed how weird his voice sounded. Ew, get a grip, he thought and only smiled at the other. The male was quiet for a moment before he nodded, however he didn’t move. “Did he tell you?” Tell him what? Was San seriously sick? Was he moving? Staying in the hospital? Was he…questions flooded his mind and all he could do was stare at the taller. Clearly that one wasn’t really good in reading his face because he kept quiet as well, waiting for Wooyoung to answer him. After shaking his head and forgetting his thousand of questions, he opened his mouth. “Told me what? You know, I was looking for him because I haven’t seen him since last week and I wanted to know if he’s alright.” He explained himself without really knowing what the other meant. Wooyoung just hoped the older was alright. “oh, okay. He’s on the roof with Seonghwa, they’re talking about family stuff.” The male pointed up before he started smiling as well. A weird smile, almost creepy but Wooyoung didn’t know him so he couldn’t say if that was his actual smile or if he was just suspicious. “Okay, thank you. I’ll go up there then.” He confirmed because he wasn’t really sure if it was okay to just interrupt San and Seonghwa’s talk. However Mingi didn’t say anything so Wooyoung supposed it was okay. When he walked past the other he gave him another smile. He hoped Mingi was right and San was at the rooftop. He really needed to talk to him.


	9. confession pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow I know  
> cliffhangers are annoying but I don't want this story to be so short :D  
> so ya'll have to wait a little bit longer for these two to get their shit together  
> anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the new update.

It was quiet. They just sat there, Seonghwa was watching the clouds and the city while San was on his phone. Though soon he also put it away. The silence was annoying and he actually had some questions so eventually after hesitating for a moment he asked away. “Have you bitten someone before?” He asked, looking over to the blond. Seonghwa was still looking up seeming almost unfazed by San’s words. After a sigh left his mouth he nodded, nothing followed. He didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk much. “How did it-”, “It’s what we’re made for, I’m not gonna tell you it was awful.” The older interrupted him quickly bringing San to shut up. Of course he knew that but still. He hated the fact that he had to bite humans to survive. It was just straight out of a movie and even though he had never done it; it was surreal. “Who did you bite?” San was sure he wasn’t going to know the person anyway but he just wanted to make sure. He wouldn’t get mad if Seonghwa bit someone he knew but whoever it was San would at least know. “A lot of people.” Wow. Not the answer San wanted but he understood what Seonghwa meant. Of course he had bitten a lot of people already; Seonghwa didn’t refrain from it like San did. “Actually there’s something I don’t think you know about yet.” He said and suddenly looked over to the red-haired. San only raised an eyebrow at that statement. There was a lot he didn’t know so he was eager to find out. He was eager to find out a lot if it doesn’t involve the humans in any kind. “There’s something called ‘Royals’ in the human world too.” At first San thought Seonghwa was confused and meant the vampires but when the other didn’t correct himself, San only swallowed. Royals as in like the vampire world? Or Royals as in the queen and stuff? “Not Royals as in the queen, she actually isn’t one. Royal as in their blood is royal.” He explained further as if he had just read the younger’s mind, making San only more speechless. This was ridiculous. Seriously why was there so much ridiculous stuff in his world? Why couldn’t he just live a normal life? “Royals” he announced without much emotion to it, thought it just sounded awkward. How come this stuff still exists? Well San was aware of royal vampire clans still being a thing and still having high stances but humans? Apart from the queen and all those ‘royals’ he thought there wasn’t such a thing anymore but according to Seonghwa there was, and surprise surprise the queen wasn’t actual a royal blood. Shocking. San almost wanted to scoff. “So you’re telling me-” before San could even finish his sentence, Seonghwa suddenly interrupted him. “There are humans whose blood has a higher quality hence the name ‘royal’. Their blood is richer of the stuff we need to survive, if I say the name you won’t know what it is anyway. That’s why Mingi has a hard time. You, me and Yeosang are used to being around Royals. Yeosang had a lot friends, that were Royals, back where he grew up and you and me are around-” San’s head jumped to conclusions pretty fast and his mouth was faster than his brain, so he spoke his thoughts before he could listen to the end of Seonghwa’s explanation. “Don’t tell me-” however even he couldn’t finish this time either. The two hear footsteps running up the stairs and soon the door of the staircase opened. It was Wooyoung, out of breath and looking like someone had swept a mop over his head. San almost wanted to laugh but he remembered too quickly why he hadn’t seen the other one those last days. He wouldn’t say he missed him but he was aware of how weird it felt not being around him for almost all the time of the day. “Fuck I finally found you.” Wooyoung didn’t only look but he also sounded like he just ran a marathon. And he sounded a bit desperate which made San only want to chuckle more.

As Seonghwa stood up from the bench they sat on, seemingly having ignored what San wanted to say just now and made his way over to the door, Wooyoung walked over to him, basically switching places. Once Seonghwa closed the door behind himself and was now gone, the blond sat down in front of San. Great. Now this is going to be suuuuper awkward, he thought as he gave the younger one a bright smile. Wooyoung didn’t really look that happy though. “You didn’t answer my texts.” Oh, that’s all? Honestly San had waited for a lecture, a long monologue as to why Wooyoung was mad and all that. But…that was it? Just the question why he didn’t answer him? “My dad took my phone.”, “Bad lie.” The blond replied, his face not changing in any way. God, San seriously hated it when Wooyoung was this serious. He just felt bad no matter if he did something wrong or not. “It’s not a lie you can pat me down.” he said standing up but when the other reached for his shirt and then shook his head, he sat back down. There was a pout on his lips which he couldn’t just hide anymore. He didn’t like this serious atmosphere in any way. Yeah, he also had something important to tell the other and Seonghwa had told him that a serious atmosphere was the better one, but still. San felt really uncomfortable. “Then why didn’t you sit with us this morning?” good question. Why not? San guessed it was because they talked about how he was going to confess to Wooyoung. That had been the only topic floating around in his and his friend’s minds since the talk in the hospital. Because if San was to tell Wooyoung he also had to tell the others and if Wooyoung knew about San, he’d also have to get to know about Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi. It was all very complicated but they haven’t come to a conclusion yet. So basically this was going to be San’s death. “I needed to talk to Seonghwa about something im-”, “Are you like…seriously sick or something?” Wooyoung suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. He almost wanted to admit that it was cute because Wooyoung was always just cute but this time he held back. This wasn’t the moment for such comments. “Why do…ehm no, I’m good, why?” he asked stuttering a bit because he thought Wooyoung would ask him a little bit more angry questions such as why didn’t you just visit me on the weekend or why didn’t you talk to Hongjoong he lives close, all those things. Though, Wooyoung didn’t ask any of that, thankfully. “Because…well first off all you were in the hospital twice now within only a month and Mingi had said something weird to me just now. He asked me if you had told me already. So what is it?” he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest now, actually looking a bit bratty.

Should San tell him already? Was Wooyoung even going to believe him? Well he could only try. With a sigh, he sat a little bit straighter, stretching out his back before huffing. “Please take me serious now, okay? No laughing and I’m also not joking.” He said as he tried to hold in any kind of funny reaction. He couldn’t really think of anything and he didn’t even know what to say first, his mind was blank. “San, you know me. I’m not gonna make fun of you or anything.” The blond explained, bringing him to be only more confused. He shouldn’t tell Wooyoung; this will ruin their whole friendship. As he tried to breathe in and gain a little bit courage, he suddenly smelled something odd. Something burned. Seriously? Couldn’t the damn smoker kids go somewhere else? When he looked around however he didn’t see anyone else. Then he felt his phone vibrating. Clearly Wooyoung still demanded an answer because San hadn’t even told him what was up. That one however quickly got out his phone and read the message, he heard the other complain and he agreed with it being rude but the content of the message was far more important than politeness. “There’s a fire in one of the classrooms.” He mumbled at first as he read the message once again. Wooyoung only narrowed his eyebrows before he bumped his fist into San’s shoulder, demanding him to talk a little bit louder. “I said, one of the fucking classrooms is on fire.”


	10. afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof oof I'm having a bit of a writers blockade rn but I hope that'll go away soon  
> I hope this is enjoyable nonetheless  
> thank you for reading~

Wooyoung sighed as watched the clouds move. They have a fucking easy life, he thought as he felt someone sitting down next to him. It was Jongho, he was playing a weird game on his phone and he looked as unbothered as always. Just like the clouds; his life looked so easy too. Wooyoung sighed as he supported his head with his elbows, placing them on his knees. Currently they were sitting on the stairs in front of the school entrance, waiting for teachers to give them some instructions but apparently some students were still missing. The lower classes could already go home so only senior and juniors had to wait for the teachers to let them leave, all of them waiting in front of the school. Wooyoung hadn’t grasped what exactly was happening. He wasn’t smelling any smoke and he also hadn’t seen anything threatening but when they sat on the roof San had gotten a message from Seonghwa that one of the classrooms were on fire and the other had even smelled some smoked, at least that’s what he explained when they evacuated the building. Wooyoung however hadn’t noticed anything. Well he didn’t really care, as long as he and his friends were save it didn’t really interest him, which was why he didn’t understand why they had to wait for the teachers to dismiss them. Most of them were 18 or older anyway. Maybe they don’t have school the following days? That would be great, the blond thought as he sighed again, staring at the ground now. He was still wondering what San had wanted to talk to him about but he thought as long as San wasn’t seriously ill, which the older had declined, it could wait. He felt San moving which brought him to observe his friends a bit. Jongho was sitting to his left still on his phone, San was sitting to his right, leaning against him while his head rested on Wooyoung’s shoulder. He looked overly tired again and Wooyoung got concerned again. Was he still feeling sick or was he having some sleeping problems? He couldn’t be sick if San was declining it but then what was it? As his eyes wandered along, he watched Seonghwa stand up and walk over to one of the teachers, now leaving a gap between San and Yeosang who suddenly looked really lonely. Apparently he himself noticed because he quickly slid over to San. Wooyoung watched Seonghwa for a while until he turned his head to look at Hongjoong behind them who was leaning against the walls of the building, watching everyone as well. His eyes looked calm but Wooyoung could tell he searched for Yunho. Wooyoung himself had no idea where that one was. He felt a bit sorry when he realized how long they haven’t met up, he definitely should change that soon. Yunho was the funniest guy to visit parties with and Wooyoung hadn’t been at one for a while; time to change that too.

When he heard a voice from his right he looked over to Yeosang because apparently San had fallen asleep on his shoulder. “We can’t leave yet?” It was Mingi, he looked just as tired as San for some reason Wooyoung almost wanted to laugh. Maybe the two stayed up late yesterday? He only smiled at that thought because he knew San definitely had those tendencies. “Seonghwa is asking right now, also where were you?” Yeosang pulled the other down, so he would sit next to him and Mingi answered something about getting his stuff from the lockers. Wooyoung didn’t continue listening to their story because he barely knew them and he also didn’t want to interrupt them in some way. He looked back to the ground and sighed. What was it that San wanted to talk to him about? He hadn’t even said anything. Well at least it was good to know he wasn’t seriously sick. “Have you talked?” Jongho suddenly asked, ripping Wooyoung out his thoughts. He nodded towards San and Wooyoung remembered their talk. “well not really but he wasn’t mad.” He said with a small smile. He really wanted to know what San wanted to tell him, it seemed pretty serious. “Is he okay? I mean he hasn’t told any of us what’s wrong.” Oh right. Wooyoung wasn’t the only one concerned about the older. Wait, he hasn’t replied to any of them? Not even Hongjoong? Narrowing his eyebrows, he ignored Jongho for now and turned around to look at Hongjoong. The brunet was on his phone, calling someone while he looked really angry. Was he calling Yunho? Why was that one even taking so long? The blond had too many questions. “Hey” He felt a light slap against his shoulder form Jongho who clearly didn’t like getting ignored. Holding back a small laugh he turned back to the younger. “He isn’t seriously sick but there was something he wanted to tell me, though the fire interrupted us.” he explained as he noticed relieve shortly flashing past Jongho’s eyes. Sometimes Wooyoung forgot that San had other friends too, he wasn’t the only one that was there for the red-haired. There were more than enough people there for him. Then again Wooyoung liked it how San chose him over everyone else; it felt selfish but he didn’t hate that feeling, if he had to be honest he wanted just a little bit more of it. He wanted to be able about selfish without having to care of others telling him to share.

He shook his head as he realized how stupid he sounded. Of course San wasn’t his, why was he even thinking of San as property? Jongho only hummed as he turned back to his phone. After a sigh had left Wooyoung’s mouth he actually wanted to dart his eyes back to the ground but he noticed that Seonghwa came back. San was by now hugging Wooyoung’s arm, head still calmly laying again his shoulder. The blond had actually expected Seonghwa to walk towards him but he ended up walking over to Hongjoong, which surprised him quite a bit. They knew each other? They even seemed pretty close because they laughed together. This was new to Wooyoung and even Yeosang looked a bit surprised when he turned around to see where Seonghwa was. When San suddenly took his head away and jumped up, everyone just looked to him, being a bit confused. He stretched his body a little bit and then yawned. “Good that you woke up, we’re allowed to go home now.” Seonghwa announced as he and Hongjoong walked over to them. Creepy, as if San saw that coming, Wooyoung thought as he watched him. “Where’s Yunho?” Jongho suddenly asked and clearly it was the right question to ask because Hongjoong seemed like he had no clue. “I couldn’t reach him, I hope he’s either home or at least not in there anymore.” The brunet said, pointing behind him to the school building. Jongho only nodded and stood up as well, Yeosang and Mingi followed his movement. When Wooyoung wanted to do the same, San suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled him up into a hug. “I’m taking him with me.” His voice sounded pouty and Wooyoung guessed it was because Seonghwa was probably going to disagree. It was late almost five in the afternoon and everyone just wanted to go home, Seonghwa probably just as much as everyone else. “Okay, well we see you guys tomorrow then.” The blond announced and waved his goodbye to Hongjoong and Jongho before he made his way over to his car. Wow, he sounded surprisingly okay with San’s announcement. Could five people even fit into the car? When San started pulling him towards the car as well, Wooyoung turned around to his other friend to give them a goodbye wave as well when he noticed that Mingi wasn’t following them. He stayed back, hands in his pockets, while Hongjoong and Jongho were waving at them. Yeosang was following them though. Weird. “Is Mingi-”, Wooyoung stopped himself from asking anything when he saw how the remaining three started a happy conversation filled with laughter as well. He had never seen them interact in any way, so how come everyone knows each other suddenly? “Jongho is their tutor.” San laughed, explaining it to Wooyoung, when he noticed how confused that one was, as they reached the car. “How come I never-”, “Wooyoung, do you have any wishes regarding dinner?” Seonghwa suddenly asked as they entered the car. He was actually quite surprised about that question. So maybe Seonghwa was being nice again? Maybe he had been in a bad mood the past days? He was caring for San a lot so that could explain it. He only smiled brightly before answering. “I don’t really care, I shouldn’t be the one deciding anything.” He chuckled a lot which brought the other to do so as well. “But you’re our guest so it’s important to ask.” San said still with his pouty voice while he strapped the seatbelt over his torso. He was leaning against the window looking at him with of course a pout on his lips. “Steak, say steak.” The red-haired whispered with his hands covering the left side of his face. Wooyoung only laughed at that, typical San move, he thought and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. “We had steak yesterday, San.” Seonghwa suddenly answered which brought Wooyoung to laugh only more with Yeosang joining him while the red-haired only pouted again. Slightly Wooyoung realized that this was actually San’s family, well Mingi, Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho were missing but even if it sounded sad, San had always told him how much he’d love for his friends to get to know each other better because then it would become a huge family. It might be sad that San’s only family was his Dad, who was never there for him and his grandparents but when he looked at it like this; he actually had a much bigger family.


	11. morning laziness

Wooyoung awoke from the weirdest dream he ever had in a long time. He didn’t open his eyes yet but he was conscious and so he was aware that something was wrong. He couldn’t feel his left arm because it had fallen asleep and for some reason he was trapped in place, at least he couldn’t move much. Letting out a small sigh he cracked open an eye to get some orientation. It was pitch black in the room but TV was still on which was at least a little light source. Wooyoung immediately understood this wasn’t his own room but San’s. Right after dinner the two played some games and eventually San had convinced him to stay at his place for the night. The blond didn’t really mind because he knew San could easily lend him some clothes and his mother stopped wondering years ago; with the excuse ‘you’re old enough, do what you want’. It wasn’t like she didn’t worry, she just knew that Wooyoung could take care of himself. And eventually he would write her a short text, informing her about where he was the next day. So now that he knew he was at San’s place, he felt much calmer. There had been some nights after parties where he couldn’t remember who he woke up with (of course he left as fast as he could). This place however was comfortable, basically his second home, he had everything he needed here; clothes, breakfast, by now he even had his own toothbrush.

When he sighed again, he decided it was time to move. It was probably past seven already, so he should get ready for school. After a yawn had left his mouth, he turned onto his back finally feeling his left arm again. Though a small light source from his right side made him narrow his eyebrows. It was San, he was wearing some jogging pants, different than his sleeping pants and also a different shirt. His hair looked decent and he didn’t even look tired. Did he wake up earlier already? Then why didn’t he wake him up as well? They both had to go to school after all and San always woke him up anyway, or the other way around whoever was awake first. With still narrowed eyebrows, he slapped San’s bare arm, getting his attention. Immediately he started smiling brightly and Wooyoung knew the next thing was going to happen. “Good morning~” The red-haired hummed in english as he put away his phone and pulled the blond into a big bear hug. This always happened, routine, nothing new. Though Wooyoung noted that San had already showered, his hair smelled like this weird but also kinda good smelling coconut shampoo. “Morning, now let me go.” He grumbled not being in the mood for so much skinship already. The older listened as usual and pulled away, the smile wasn’t leaving his lips. “What time is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes while yawning. San only hummed before he grabbed his phone again, answering him quickly. “11.45 am, sleepy head.” He laughed while ruffling through Wooyoung’s hair. That one only grumbled before turning around again and closing his eyes. Before he could fall back asleep though, he came to realize what time San had just told him. Jumping up in shock, he looked at the red-haired. Why doesn’t he care? Wooyoung wouldn’t doubt that San would skip school just because Wooyoung hadn’t woken up yet. Though usually that one would wake him up so they could go to school together. “Before you say anything, we don’t have school. They have to clean the building and stuff.” He explained and Wooyoung let out a relieved sigh, letting himself fall back into the bed. “When did you wake up?”, “Around 6 because I thought the same as you. When I wanted to look for breakfast I noticed everyone was still asleep and then I saw the message form Mingi on my phone, he explained me then.” San laughed as he searched for the message, showing it to Wooyoung when he found it. The blond only nodded and sighed again. He was still tired but he also had slept long enough already and he was sure San was bored. Eventually he decided to sit up again, his back leaning against the head thingy of San’s bed. “I reek.” He announced, ready to bath away all the smelly cells in his body. San only laughed at that while he continued playing on his phone, it was this stupid game he had been obsessed with forever. It was a weird card game where the cards have powers or something, Wooyoung didn’t really understand it that much. While he watched San continue playing that game, and except for one time, winning all rounds, an idea plopped into his mind. He hadn’t really been his flirty self the past couple of days, which was unacceptable so he thought maybe he could make San a little bit flustered. Well he was sure it wasn’t going to work because it was almost impossible to catch him off guard with flirting for some reason. Wooyoung still hoped he could accomplish it somehow. “Wanna shower with me?” he tried to make his voice as seductive as possible and keep his laugh hidden however San didn’t even looked phase by the question. “only if I can touch your dick.”, “oh my god, dude seriously?” Wooyoung only laughed, face-palming himself as he stood up, bringing some space between him and San. He should’ve expected that, if you try to joke with San he’s gonna have a better comeback anyway. After all he learned from the ultimate master himself; Wooyoung.

With a sigh he stretched his lifeless limbs a bit before yawning again. “Don’t forget to bring me some clothes.” He said and left the room as soon as he got the confirming nod from San. Once outside, the brightness of the actual world hurt his eyes a bit. Yawning again, he wanted to open the door of the bathroom which was right on the opposite of San’s room though when the handle moved but not the door he realized it was locked. Occupied, great. With slow shuffling feet he made his way through the hallway, over to the living room. Once arrived his eyes hurt a bit more because the room seemed ten times brighter than the hallway. He shortly looked around and noticed someone lying on the couch. It was Seonghwa, he seemed to sleep at least his eyes were closed and his chest was going up and down calmly. Wooyoung didn’t want to wake him up just to wish him a good morning so he walked over to the kitchen, entering the room quietly and closing the door in the same way. He looked around for a moment, trying to find anything to eat before he went showering. He stumbled over to the fridge, opening it only to close it again. Right, why would he look in the fridge for bread or buns? Shaking his head he looked around, only to notice the kitchen door opening again. It was San and he was trying his best to hold back his laugh. “Have you seen him?” the red-haired asking, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Wooyoung only nodded with a small smile on his lips. San could be such a dork sometimes. “I heard you shuffling around and then I remembered that the doorknob of our bath is broken, so you’ll have to shower upstairs.” He explained, leaning against the door while scratching the back of his head. He looked a bit apologetic, probably because he knew Wooyoung had never been upstairs and it wasn’t San’s or Seonghwa’s flat after all. “Okay, no problem. Tho I need breakfast first.” He said laughing while holding his belly as if he was in pain. San only laughed with him before he nodded. “Seonghwa, needs to wake up anyway, he can make us some omelets.” The red-haired giggled as he opened the kitchen door and suddenly loudly screamed the blond’s name. Wooyoung only laughed while in the back of his head he asked himself if San was eating again or if he hadn’t eaten yet. The blond hoped the first one was right otherwise that would’ve been really unhealthy.


	12. canteen tiredness

San had been feeling pretty tired the whole day. It was nothing new but it sure was annoying. He had lived like this almost all 18 years of his life so why was he so tried all the time nowadays? At first he thought it was because he refused to drink too much blood but Seonghwa had told him his current stage wasn’t healthy. Maybe he was hanging around the humans too much? But then again he had been around his friends all his life and he hadn’t been that tired ever. It was weird and annoying and he really hoped it would change soon. He didn’t want to be dragged to the hospital again. Currently he was lying on the table, head placed on his hand as a pillow, his other arm holding the left one. He had his eyes closed and was ready to fall asleep again because Yunho kept rubbing calming circles into his back which weren’t helping. Even that one had noticed his tiredness. Hongjoong was sitting on the other side next to him, talking with Jongho who sat across him. Wooyoung sat across San, he was on phone not really paying attention to anything. They were back in school again and sadly they were only excused for yesterday. The room that had burned down and the hallway attached to it were still locked, though classes were happening normally. It was a calming Wednesday morning in the canteen, the only bad thing were the classes that started soon. Letting out a small sigh, he cracked open his eyes and glanced over to Yunho whose hand still remained on his back, with the other one he was on his phone as well. When he wanted to close his eyes again, he heard footsteps approaching the table. Taking his arm and head off the table to sit up and look who it was, he started smiling brightly when he saw Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi joining them. He had told Seonghwa to do so and now he was happy to see the other one listening. The oldest decided to walk around the table and sit down next to Hongjoong while Yeosang sat down next to Wooyoung, Mingi eventually sat down next to Yeosang. The red-haired smiled only brighter when he noticed how close Wooyoung and Yeosang had gotten over the time. He knew telling Hongjoong to start a groupchat was a good idea. Even Mingi seemed more comfortable about the others now. This was all really relieving. A week ago it had looked very differently than now. “Yo, my parents are out so I’m thinking about holding a party this weekend?” Yunho asked when he noticed everyone except Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gotten quiet again. Before San could even react to what he had said, Wooyoung was already celebrating. Even though he couldn’t drink alcohol that well he still loved parties and when they were still freshmen he always told San about how the parties of the seniors were and how crazily drunk he and Yunho got. It wasn’t like the red-haired hated parties; he just couldn’t get drunk and when drunken crazy people are around someone losing their minds, it wasn’t really fun. Though San hadn’t been at a party for a while now, maybe this time it was going to be fun? He just had to get all his friends to come. “I’m down.” He said with a bright smile while Wooyoung was still celebrating and Yunho laughing about it. “Oh me too, I need to go out for once.” Jongho said rolling his eyes, meaning his exhausting family. It wasn’t that his family was bad or anything, his mother just cared too much about him and so Jongho wanted to escape from her clinginess as often as possible. “Well I’m fucking down of course.” Wooyoung said and San really couldn’t understand why the other loved parties that much. “Language mister” Hongjoong laughed as he pointed out the younger one, bringing the others to chuckle as well. “But yeah, I have nothing else to do either.” The brunet agreed before he looked at Seonghwa for an answer. At first the blond looked like he was going to decline when Yeosang hummed in agreement however and Mingi laughed about Seonghwa’s devastated face that one only nodded as well. San only grinned at him and thanked him silently for agreeing. This could bring them all a little closer and it was definitely going to be more fun with everyone there. Yunho suddenly clapped before taking his phone back into his hands. “Okay then I’ll write ya’ll down.”

San held back a satisfied hum when everyone went back to their little conversations. Seonghwa and Hongjoong talked about getting everyone to the party while Wooyoung and Yeosang where talking about something San couldn’t really understand. It sounded like a game but it could’ve been a movie as well, so he just stayed quiet. Yunho and Mingi started talking about what Yunho could need for the party and so San’s eyes met Jongho who looked just as bored as he was. “Come on, mountain boy, let’s get some sandwiches.” The brunet said as he stood up. San only chuckled a bit before standing up as well, trying to snake his way out of the middle, stumbling over Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s feet when he finally made it. Maybe this would wake his body somehow. Jongho only laughed at him before he turned to the others once again. “Anyone want anything special, if not I’ll just get you lame asses some bread.” He laughed and earned himself a glare from Hongjoong because of the language. Eventually only Mingi requested bread with something sweet on it. Before they made their way to the serving counter, San didn’t miss Wooyoung’s small wink which pleaded for some chips. He wouldn’t eat much in school because apparently ‘he wasn’t hungry’ but San knew that Wooyoung couldn’t resist his favorite chips. So after they arrived at the food counter, Jongho had mentioned his wish to the canteen lady and turned towards the red-haired, San quickly requested for honey butter chips. Jongho gave him a weird look before San laughed and took the chips from the woman. Quickly the brunet took his sandwich as well before he looked San on their way back to the table. “How do you even know that Wooyoung wants something?” The brunet asked probably recognizing what kind of chips those were. Everyone knew Wooyoung’s favorite chips because he whined about it about 90% not being in the store that was close to his home. San only laughed while they walked up to the others again. “We’re soulmates.” He winked at Jongho, making that one roll his eyes before he sat down. Again San squished past Seonghwa and Hongjoong to settle back into his seat. He pushed the chips over to Wooyoung who thanked him with a big smile before opening the package. Jongho was giving everyone their sandwiches as well when Mingi mentioned San suddenly. “If we don’t succeed in making San drunk this time, the party was no success.” Yunho said, answering Mingi but also pointing at Wooyoung who before he could even grab a chip, already bursted out laughing together with everyone else. San only smiled while leaning against Yunho. “Have fun trying.” He said a little bit quiet not wanting anyone to really hear him. Some things in life sounded like fun, like getting drunk or haunted houses, which he can’t visit because he hears and senses everything before anyone else, so of course San missed those opportunities. He wasn’t too sad about it though; alcohol wasn’t good for the body anyway and there is so much more that’s funnier than haunted houses. When Mingi suddenly tried to explain to Yunho and Wooyoung that it was basically impossible without mentioning one small fact, the red-haired got a little lost in his thoughts.

He remembered the talk he had with Seonghwa on the rooftop the other day. So Wooyoung was a royal blood, huh? This had never affected San in any way, had it? If it did, he definitely didn’t notice anything. And what was this thing about hunters? So there were people hunting them however according to Seonghwa it could be anyone and so he really shouldn’t think about it otherwise he would become too paranoid. And the blond was right, it could be anyone of their friends, most likely Yunho because why would he have brought it up in the first place. But San didn’t have a problem with that. He had lived with them for so long now, he was sure no one of their friends would know about him, Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi not being human. Sure he doesn’t suspect anyone but also none of them know about him so there could be the possibility that he doesn’t know about them either. Though San wasn’t the person to care about such a thing. He lived in the moment and the moment was all that counts. Who cares what happens in the future or what had happened in the past? In ten years he wouldn’t be able to remember it anyway so why should he waste a sad thought over it? Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and cuddled a little bit more into the teddy bear that sat beside him called Yunho.


	13. classroom thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minami is only a randcom name so please dont think i'm actually meaing someone specific  
> anyways as always thank you for reading~

The blond felt himself losing his patience. He knew this teacher wasn’t the best at trying to explain a topic but he honestly understood nothing. He hated math so why even bother. As the woman in the front tried her best to get everyone’s attention while explaining something about the matrix or whatever, Wooyoung let his thoughts wander to wonderland. He was excited for the weekend but he still had to care for so much. He had to get a decent outfit, in order to do that he had to clean up his room a bit and in order to do that he had to get his ass up. Of course he already knew he wasn’t going to clean up his room when he comes home but he also knew he needed to find those black pants otherwise his outfit would just become hopeless. Sighing he supported his head with his hands, placing his elbows on the table. He watched the blackboard though his thoughts hung on what he actually planned on doing at Yunho’s place. He knew there is going to be a lot of alcohol and he also knew he was going to get really drunk, the question was if he was going to stay there or not. Yunho didn’t live fairly close to his house and he also didn’t want to annoy San again. Well he knew he wasn’t annoying but he felt like he was staying at San’s place too often, basically living there by now. He was sure feeding a third or fifth, if Yeosang and Mingi are counted as well, person was expensive and he was sure San wouldn’t mind having the whole bed to himself for once, especially if they succeed to get him drunk. That was another thing Wooyoung had to calculate. He hadn’t seen San drunk yet so he surely doesn’t know how that one acts. Either the older gets even clingier to the point where he might actually cross a line or he gets really angry. Oh he could also be a sad drinker and get more depressed with every other drink he gets. Honestly Wooyoung would probably prefer the first one simply because it wasn’t as bothering. He wouldn’t care if San crossed the line. For a while now this had been his way of thinking. Since Jongho had asked him what’s up with his feelings, he had lost his mind debating rather he just likes him a lot as a friend or if he actually had a crush on him. The thing was he always thought people feel special when their crush was around; like a tingly stomach or nervousness coming up. He never felt that around San; he would even say he’s much more relaxed having San close than staying apart from him. Maybe he was already head over heels in love with the other? He couldn’t help but smile at that thought. Of course he wasn’t fucking in love with his best friend that was ridiculous. He had known San for too long now, there was no fucking way. He was just experiencing the usual ‘am I really straight’ phase. And even if he liked men, he didn’t like San, not in that way. He wondered what San was feeling though. Maybe he should ask him about it? It would probably help and they hadn’t had a serious talk in a while now, it would definitely relieve Wooyoung to talk about it.

Thinking about it the blond looked over to San, who sat right next to him. He looked just as uninterested in class as he was, he wasn’t even paying attention to what the woman wrote on the blackboard but rather was playing with the holes of his jeans. Wooyoung had to admit, now that he was looking at the other, San was definitely fucking handsome. Black hair with red highlights hadn’t ever occurred to Wooyoung as a good combination, at least not on a boy but damn San played it off fine. Wherever he got that idea from, it was a goddamn good one. His eyes were dark but they could shine whenever he laughed, and fuck that laugh was cute, while his lips and his nose made the whole thing come together as handsome. And he wasn’t even going to start with San’s skin. When he suddenly realized he wasn’t looking at San’s side profile anymore but right into his eyes, he snapped out of his thoughts. The older one only smiled cheekily; right he forgot to mention the dimples, this thought brought Wooyoung to chuckle a bit. Fuck, he was caught. Again, he thought if your crush catches you staring, you blush and feel all shy but Wooyoung wasn’t feeling that. He doesn’t even mind that San caught him staring because he had caught San countless times. So Wooyoung came to a conclusion. He didn’t have a crush on San. He liked the other as a friend, his best friend but that was it. No more hard feelings involved.

Just sitting like that in class and falling back into his thoughts time passed faster than he expected. Soon he heard the bell, signalizing school was finally over. With a relieved sigh, he grabbed his backpack that had been hanging over his chair and pushed all of his stuff inside, pulling it over his shoulder afterwards. He waited for San to do the same but when he looked over to the red-haired he saw him talking to someone. It was Minami, the Japanese exchange student. Wooyoung even still had a bet going on with Jongho that she definitely had a crush on San. She had long brown hair and looked really cute; Wooyoung doubted she was actually as innocent as she looked though. The first day she already asked San so much, Wooyoung actually thought they were going to end up with each other immediately but the older had told him on their way home that day, that she actually wasn’t his type. Another thing the blond wondered; what exactly was San’s type? When she bowed and wished both of them a good day before leaving as quickly as possible, Wooyoung automatically bursted out in laughter. He wasn’t laughing at her but at San’s face when that one turned to him. He was pulling one of his faces and looked absolutely ridiculous. Soon he started laughing as well and let the letter she had given him slide into his bag. Wooyoung was a bit curious but he respected San’s privacy. “Hey, you two.” A third voice brought them to stop laughing. It was Yeosang and Wooyoung was pretty happy to see the other. He had gotten pretty close to him and thought the dude was a cool one. At first he was a bit scared of him since he was close to Seonghwa but he turned out to be really funny and savage as well. There was also a cute side to him but Wooyoung hadn’t seen that much of it yet. Though San had spoiled a little bit of it before. “Hongjoong wanted to ask if you want to come to the diner with us.” Yeosang’s voice usually was deeper, not fitting his appearance sometimes but it still surprised Wooyoung every time. “Oh yeah please, my stomach is craving.” San complained and quickly slid his bag over his shoulder as well. The two only laughed about it while the red-haired was already sprinting out of the room after Wooyoung had agreed as well.

Once outside and arrived at the parking lot where the others were waiting for them, Wooyoung saw how San almost jumped at Hongjoong when that one explained where they were going. He was quite happy himself, his stomach being a little empty too. “Okay we have two cars, we’ll meet at the diner then.” Hongjoong explained as he waved his goodbye and walked over to his car. Lucky bastard even had his own car already, Wooyoung only held back laugh at that. Hongjoong was seriously rich. “We’re taking Mingi.” Yunho said suddenly dragged the tall boy over to Hongjoong’s car while the black-haired himself was struggling a bit with keeping up without falling because Yunho was dragging him by the back of his shirt color and walking backwards had never been an easy task. The blond was surprised about that fact but he guessed everyone had gotten a little closer these last days due to the groupchat. “We’re taking Wooyoung.” Yeosang said imitating Yunho’s voice only to make the others laugh, successfully. When Seonghwa walked towards his car, Yeosang followed him, dragging Wooyoung with him by the wrist. He expected San to follow them so looked over his shoulder to see what’s going on and only laughed when he saw him pleading to Jongho. Of course the younger one would leave San to it, so the red-haired quickly ran to catch up with them while Jongho walked over to the other car laughing a little bit to himself. Eventually they all climbed into the car and Seonghwa quickly started it, driving behind Hongjoong when that one was on the street first. “I’m so hungry~” San whined while he was holding his belly, making them all chuckle a little bit. Wooyoung knew the diner wasn’t that far but the wait for the food is gonna make all of them slightly annoyed. The diner Hongjoong had mentioned was close to the school so there was probably going to be hella much people which is why the wait always took a while. Wooyoung only smiled to himself, despite all that he was sure this was going to be fun.


	14. what to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just quickly wanted to thank everyone for reading  
> and if you like the story, make sure to leave me some feedback~  
> hope you enjoy the update !

 

“I don’t even know what to wear.” San heard Mingi whine from the living room when he exited his room. He wanted to laugh but sadly he was in the same position. He had asked all of his friends but no one had answered yet so he thought maybe one of his roommates could help. When he saw Mingi lying on the floor three different pants lying around him and about five shirts on top of him, he couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. Yeosang was just calmly sitting on the couch, watching some kind of show on Netflix while Seonghwa was standing next to Mingi, arms crossed in front of his chest, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked as annoyed as always but it was just simply a funny scene to watch. “San! You help me!” Mingi demanded when he noticed the red-haired entering the room. That one only laughed while he shook his head. “I don’t even know what to wear myself.” He said with a small chuckle while he made his way into the kitchen, leaving the door open so he can hear what the others said. Yeosang had chuckled a bit as well after he stood up and followed San. “You seem better.” He mentioned while he poured himself a glass of water. It was true. San definitely felt much better than a couple of days ago but what he also felt was hungry again and that wasn’t good. He always felt hungry then days he felt tired and then he felt like he was dying; at least it had been like this every time in the past. So stage one was already in movement which wasn’t good. Of course he didn’t just feel hungry for a steak or a burger, no of course not. He needed what every vampire needed but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just drink it like it was nothing. It was human blood after all and what was even worse was that he didn’t know from whom. He wouldn’t feel bad if he knew the person had given their consent but the blood packs they had stored was from people he didn’t know, San just couldn’t bring that over his heart. “Did you tell any of them?” Yeosang had a calm tone, he wasn’t  pushy and he also wasn’t judging. Of course San hadn’t told them yet; he wasn’t ready and he enjoyed the moments in which they thought he was just like them. It would feel so much different if they knew and he didn’t want that yet. Though he kinda had the feeling that if he wasn’t going to tell them soon, Seonghwa sure will. “You know its full moon tomorrow.” San only whined. Fuck, he totally forgot about that. Full moon not only meant everyone’s blood smelled thousand times more appealing but also his self control wasn’t as strong. Full moon had always been dangerous but most of the times he just stayed home where he was save. This time however, he just couldn’t decline going to the party. He hadn’t been at one for a while and he knew everyone was excited for him and his friends to be there. He wondered if Seonghwa was aware of that. If he knew why did he agree in the first place? It was simply just too dangerous to go there, even San was aware of it. “Plan is: Yeosang and Mingi stay together and you and me.” Seonghwa suddenly explained as he entered the kitchen as well. San only hummed. Makes sense. Of course he already had this planned out. Sometimes San was amazed about how mature the blond was while he was only one year older. “We’ll go earlier though. Oh and stay away from Wooyoung. All three of you.” The blond groaned pointing first at Mingi then San and lastly Yeosang. San knew he couldn’t avoid the other but he also knew Seonghwa was right. Wooyoung was a royal blood so staying close to him was even more dangerous than staying close to anyone else.”That’s impossible for these two.” Mingi laughed as he finally got up from the floor, holding the pile of clothes while he nodded towards San and Yeosang. “I don’t care how impossible it is, we can’t risk anything tomorrow. And we all just wanna have fun, right?” That’s not what San though was Seonghwa’s intention but he was happy about it. Of course they just wanted to have fun but it wasn’t easy when all you crave is blood. With a small sigh he only nodded not wanting to say anything against the blond because he was right. Yeosang also hummed in agreement while Mingi nodded eagerly. How did that one even survive the last couple of days? He was impressed about how much self control Mingi had gained. It had always been his problem and now being around humans even more than just in class, it was impressive. The other seemed like a quick learner which was a big advantage for his future life. San was kinda sure thought that Mingi hadn’t really realized that yet. “Okay, no but seriously; what do I wear?” The back-haired asked, holding up the pile of clothes as he looked at the other three. All of them only laughed at his dilemma. “This and this.” Seonghwa pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt that had an awful color combination making San and Yeosang chuckle a bit. “Are you blind? This does not go with each other. Man you’re no help!” Mingi whined again while he ripped the clothes out of Seonghwa’s hands. “You asked.” He pointed out with a small laugh making San only laugh more. Right, so he shouldn’t ask them for help, noted. Yeosang only nodded towards Mingi when he grabbed his glass and walked back to the sofa. That one had a big pout on his face and continued to look at San for help. “Look I don’t have anything to wear either.” He said holding up his hands in defense with a bright smile because he couldn’t hold back, his friend just looked too cute. “Then we can trade! You help me with mine and I help you with yours.” He said trying to clapping his hands without losing any clothes. The red-haired only smiled while shaking his head. He’d loved to get styled by Mingi but now wasn’t the time. He wasn’t saying that Mingi had a bad taste but it definitely wasn’t for San. “I’m sorry already got someone helping me.” He lied still with the big smile on his face while Mingi went back to a pout. “Unfair!” he whined while he plopped back down to the ground, the clothes covering him again. San only laughed while he grabbed the bag of chocolate bars which he came here for in the first place and then made his way back into his room.

Once there he flopped down in his bed. His room was dark as always and his TV turned off for now. His bed was comfortable and his ceiling looked immediately too boring to stare at. He didn’t like his room. He didn’t like his life right now. He wasn’t anywhere near being depressed he just came to realize how exhausting this life was. He didn’t have to worry about being too close to someone when he was younger and he didn’t have to care about being hungry because as a child he didn’t understand that he was drinking blood. As a child his life had been so much easier. Right now all he wanted to do was move back to his grandparents and live a happy and worriless life. Sighing he put the bag of sweets next to him and grabbed his phone which had been resting at the edge of his bed. He unlocked the screen and saw a couple of messages.

From: Apple JOngho

Why do you even care?

Just put on whatever

 

From: Teddy bear

Idk black pants and a shirt??

You look good in everything so why bother ;))

 

From: Mullet-hyung

So I’m gonna wear brown pants with a white shirt and a brown leather jacket

Oh and idk what shoes yet

 You should put on smth sleeveless and make the girls go cry

 

San couldn’t stop laughing at the replies. He didn’t expect much but the comedy factor was definitely satisfying. He quickly replied everyone with a quick thanks and Jongho with the rolled eyes emoji before he clicked on the chat with Wooyoung. That one hadn’t answered yet and so San only sighed. He was gonna listen to Hongjoong for now but what to pair with ‘something sleeveless’? When he noticed that instead of having messaged him Wooyoung had send him a snap. He quickly opened the app and slid to the side. He opened the snaps from the blond. It started with a close up of his face with the caption ‘you have to help me first’. Of course Wooyoung was gonna pull the same trick as Mingi had wanted. With a small smile while shaking his head he tapped to see the next picture. Following were a couple of outfits he had tried out, every time asking which one looked better. San would’ve loved to answer like Yunho had answered him but eventually he decided to help the other. He opened his front camera and took a close up of his face as well, captioning it ‘number 3’. After hitting the send button he quickly took another one while he tried to put on an angry face, the picture saying ‘now help me’. Then he stood up and walked over to his closet, trying to put some clothes together that he thought looked good. He hoped Wooyoung would at least be able to help him.


	15. confession pt.2

It was loud and his ears were already booming. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but five hours and he already felt his body being totally shaken up and the alcohol making him numb. Holding back a sigh he exed the remaining liquid that was in his cup not really caring what it was. He felt the bitter aftertaste of the alcohol hitting him but he suppressed the urge to cringe because of it. Maybe he liked parties but alcohol was another thing. He just drank to get things going and for once feel like he was defying gravity. Currently Wooyoung was sitting on the ground in a circle with some other guys. They were playing bottle spin for a while now but only now he seemed to realize that both Hongjoong and San weren’t around anymore. In the beginning he had convinced both of them to play this stupid game with him and some others. Well at least Yunho and Yeosang were still sitting with him in the circle then he wasn’t completely alone with some strangers. Sighing he let his head fall back a little bit, staring at the ceiling. The music was loud, the ground was uncomfortable and he already felt the upcoming headache he was going to have from being in this environment too long plus the influence of alcohol kicking in. Everything was spinning and he had lost sense of reality hours ago. As he reached for his empty cup someone placed a full one next to his own. Looking up to see who it was he felt his worries about being alone fly away. Jongho was now joining their game as well. “You already seem totally out of it.” He laughed when he sat down next to Wooyoung. That one only chuckled because hell yeah it was true. He was aware of what he was saying and what he was doing but he couldn’t control it. His words were slurred and his body wobbly. He was totally drunk but hey, at least he wasn’t the only one because Yunho who sat on the other side of him was just as gone already. He took the cup to his mouth and let another sip of alcohol enter his system.

“Where are the others?” Jongho asked, getting a little bit closer so Wooyoung could understand him over the loud booming music. But the blond only shook his shoulders. He hadn’t noticed anyone leaving until just now so he wondered himself. Maybe they finally succeeded in making San drunk and that one was throwing up in the toilet right now with Hongjoong’s help? However he didn’t really think so. San didn’t seem anywhere near drunk which was frustrating and Hongjoong was probably just off to get more drinks or whatever. When he heard the others celebrating he saw that the bottle had been turned again and someone was doing his dare. He didn’t know what it was and he honestly didn’t really care, he doesn’t know half of the people after all. With a sigh he shortly closed his eyes. The music was reaching a frequency where it was just too loud, the headache had reached him and he desperately needed fresh air and water. Was there even an outside anywhere? He was too drunk to remember if Yunho had a garden or not so he turned to that one and rammed his elbow into his side. The dark haired quickly whined about it before he turned towards Wooyoung. He moved closer to his ear and screamed so the other understood him. “Outside?” He hoped it was enough for Yunho to get it in his state and thankfully he quickly nodded afterwards. He then looked around for a moment before he pointed behind them. Wooyoung didn’t see anything but drunken and sweaty people pushing against each other but he guessed there had to be an exit somewhere. He only nodded, took his cup, emptied it and eventually stood up. The alcohol had poisoned his system completely and once he tried to walk towards the crowd, his feet didn’t listen but rather stumbled around. He pushed himself through the people which seemed to have no end because there was no exit. Only more sweaty bodies. He stumbled around a bit more, vision more than blurry and he wasn’t even sure where he was going. Eventually though he ended up being pushed against a big window. Now he only needed to find the exit. Walking alongside that side of the wall, he felt more feet kicking his shin and naked arms hitting his own when he finally reached the sliding door that lead to the garden. Trying his best to open it in his condition, he stumbled outside almost falling to the ground when he achieved it. The cold air hit his face quickly and he knew in combination with alcohol this wasn’t very comfortable. But it would at least help his head to clear up a bit. Maybe if he stayed outside a little bit longer he wasn’t going to have a big headache tomorrow. Of course that was a stupid thought but well Wooyoung was drunk, he wasn’t anywhere near thinking sanely. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans he walked along the way that lead deeper into the garden. He wasn’t able to remember if he ever walked this way but Yunho’s garden sure was beautiful. As he admired the calmness of nature like this he also soon realized how bright it still was despite the fact of it being nighttime. When he looked up the sky he understood why. The moon appeared to be bigger than usual and the fullness of it made the night brighter than ever.

The longer he walked this dirt way the quieter it became. Wooyoung’s vision was still distorted but when he saw someone sitting on a bench in the distance he only chuckled. Of course he recognized that someone immediately. Once he was a bit closer he started humming to get his attention but it didn’t seem to work. Eventually the blond finally sat down next to the red-haired, making that one glance at him successfully. He thought he might be able to scare him but it seemed as if the other had already been aware of him. “Why so alone?” He slurred on his words while he looked at San. That one didn’t seem to be in a good mood or at least he didn’t answer Wooyoung for a while. He just sat there, looking away again and making the blond feel more than uncomfortable. Did something happen? Did they succeed in making him drunk and he’s a depressed drinker? Wooyoung had questions but he didn’t plan on asking them anytime soon if San didn’t answer him. After more than five minutes of just silence filling their surroundings San looked back to him again. “Remember when we sat on the rooftop?” What was he trying to achieve with this awkwardly serious atmosphere? It took the blond a moment to nod his head in response, still not grasping what was going on. Then San looked away again. He had his elbows placed on his knees, holding a seemingly empty beer bottle, his eyes glued to the ground. He looked more than hopeless and sad which made this all a little bit more confusing for Wooyoung. Of course his vision was still swimming and his minds wasn’t connecting dots yet but he definitely wasn’t in the jokingly mood he was in when he first saw San sitting here. “Can I tell you now? Will you even be able to remember it tomorrow?” He looked back to Wooyoung and that one finally understood what San’s intention was. Right, he wanted to talk to him on the rooftop about something very serious before. Did he want to talk about this right now as well? Wooyoung’s brain was too slow to move to any conclusions so he just waited for San to continue. “You won’t, right?” His voice hit an utterly sad tone and the blond had to swallow. He could basically see San’s thoughts eating him up but he also couldn’t disagree with him. He was sure if San told him anything while he was this drunk he wouldn’t be able to remember a single thing once he was sober again. Whatever he had been holding back seemed to be more than frustrating so Wooyoung understood why he wanted to tell him now but it wouldn’t help. It wouldn’t change anything because San would be telling lost words. Words Wooyoung wasn’t going to remember. Though San looked like he still wanted to say them. “I won’t but you can tell me if it helps.” He tried to speak as clearly as possible, voice calm and a smile forming on his lips with which he tried to comfort the older. It seemed to work because just for a second he saw a glimpse of a smile rush past San’s lips. “It would definitely help but if you won’t remember, where’s the point in telling you?” he asked looking to the ground again. Wooyoung didn’t see any tears forming in San’s eyes so he wondered why the red-haired looked so devastated. Then his thoughts traveled to the conversation he had with Jongho about his feelings and the question he had asked himself. ‘What was San feeling?’. It made him swallow down a lump together with the possibility of this maybe being a confession. It almost felt surreal. Wooyoung was too drunk so he wouldn’t be able to remember it if San told him about his feelings right now. It would relieve San but at the same time it kept him in the save line. They could still be friends if Wooyoung would forget this later on. It all made sense but it also scared Wooyoung. He doesn’t know what his feelings were. What was he even supposed to respond? His mouth acted faster as his thoughts though. “You have to tell me because…I’m your best friend, remember? No secrets.” He said, this time horribly slurring on his words. Fuck, that was actually not what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask so much more before San would be able to talk again and now? Now that one was already responding. “Okay.” It was simple, cut short but it made Wooyoung tense up. He was going to fucking confess while Wooyoung was the drunkest he could’ve ever been. This was such a stupid conversation; this didn’t even make sense. Why was San doing this? Couldn’t he confess later? Later when they maybe have crossed the line already and were stuck in a weird friends with benefits situation? He felt how nervous he suddenly got just with a simple ‘okay’ from the other. “You promised not to laugh and to take this serious so do that now as well.” The red-haired said turning his body towards Wooyoung a little while he held out his little pinky. Seriously? Now this too? Wooyoung couldn’t just leave him hanging so he intertwined their pinkies making San smile a bit. He looked happy with this small smile resting on his lips, Wooyoung thought as he pulled his hand back. This was almost felt like watching a series where the cliffhanger was going to happen any second. With that thought in mind his surroundings suddenly started moving in slow motion. San’s lips were moving slow, his eyes blinking were slow and even the sound of the night crickets suddenly slowed down. Until San wasn’t moving again and Wooyoung felt himself slipping back into reality. Had he said something already? Did the blond literally just miss San’s confession? He blinked and blinked and blinked again until he realized; he had just missed what the other had said. Well that was just great. He knew being drunk never had any advantages but this was devastating. He didn’t want to ask all awkwardly for San to repeat himself, this was bad enough already. “So basically Yunho was right.” San laughed ironically this time while he looked down to his knees, scratching the back of his neck while his ears were all red. Yunho was right? What did he mean? Did Yunho ever-

“What?”His mouth acted faster than his brain again. This wasn’t good, it had to stop. San looked back to him again. “Yunho was right, vampires exist. I am one.”


	16. confession pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some kind of writers blockade again and my end exams are close but i'll try my best to update you guys as soon as possible once my head is clear again~  
> Thank you for reading and let me know how you like the story so far !

Silence was what followed. And it was awful. Awful silence. It ringed in San’s ears and it made him numb. This awful silence. Wooyoung wasn’t responding and he knew he had made a mistake. How stupid can someone be and tell his best friend about this when that one was drunk? God San, you’re even stupider than any stupid person alive. Life was already awful enough why do you have to ruin it only more? He was punishing himself with these words not wanting to hear Wooyoung’s response. He wanted to sink into the ground or fly into the sky, just get away as quickly as possible. “You” the blond’s voice was weak and San was sure Wooyoung didn’t even understand what was going on. San could smell how drunk the younger was and how lost in thoughts. What was even worse was the full moon. It was taking everything from San. Every drop of self control and balance he had within himself. He wasn’t sure how he was gonna get out of this place without losing himself but he had to figure it out sometime soon. The plan was for Seonghwa to stay close to him and to leave early but right now it was almost midnight and the older was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh he stood up, ignoring the lost one next to him. He couldn’t stay with him anyway. When he wanted to turn towards the house though, Wooyoung suddenly grabbed his wrist. Oh so not okay. There was a tickling sensation filling his body immediately and for a moment he ‘almost saw red’, literally. If Wooyoung wasn’t going to let go soon, he might just finally lose control. He was sure that it would feel good, not holding back for once. But he couldn’t do that now; and not in front of his best friend. “Show me.” Why was he even still here? Where was Seonghwa? Why was he even looking back at the other one right now? There was so much wrong with this situation but San didn’t feel like making it any different. The younger wasn’t laughing at him and even if he was drunk right now he looked deadly serious. Maybe there was a slight chance that Wooyoung wasn’t going to forget about this and the secret was finally out? Maybe, just maybe. “What?” He asked because he already had forgotten what the blond had said, his mind being totally focused on Wooyoung’s warm grip around his wrist. The full moon was no friend to him and his inner demons. “I said show me. If you’re one then show me…I don’t know your eyes or something.” He demanded his words eating each other up. There was no way in hell Wooyoung was going to remember anything tomorrow, he was far too drunk. He never remembered anything so why should he this time? Swallowing down the lump in his throat he thought about it. Well he already told him so he could as well just show him right? He was sure letting Wooyoung see his eyes wasn’t going to change anything he just had to be careful with his self control. With a sigh he nodded and took his arm away from the younger’s grip, finally feeling some kind of relieve. Of course this didn’t mean he could let loose of his control but it was easier to focus, way easier. Letting out a shaking breath he looked up again, showing his eyes. He was happy that he had his back turned to the house so if anyone see’s them all they could see was his backside and nothing else. He let the red light shine through his iris that was usual dark brown, quickly letting it disappear though, not wanting to risk anyone else seeing it or Wooyoung flipping out. San watched as the blond in front of him just stared back, mouth slightly apart and he could basically hear his thoughts. The look on the other’s face almost made him laugh but he held back for now so this couldn’t come across as a joke. “You are really- do you have teeth too?” He suddenly asked his voice being way too excited for the topic. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Wooyoung when he was drunk? No. He definitely shouldn’t have told Wooyoung when he was drunk. With a sigh, he decided to also show him his teeth. It wouldn’t hurt right? He just had to keep calm and not lose control. Eventually he closed his eyes and felt the itching feeling of his normal teeth extracting. He opened his eyes again and pointed to them, making sure Wooyoung saw them so he wouldn’t ask again, then making them grow back. Silence followed while the younger was only staring at him again and San’s thoughts wandering dark places. Eventually he watched as Wooyoung sat down on the bench again, not taking his eyes off of him though. “Wow.” Left his mouth and this time San couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so shocked and his face went completely white almost as if he was gonna pass out soon. “So Yunho was right huh?” He suddenly chuckled as he looked up to the sky. He was surprised Wooyoung understood this all in his kind of state and that he took it so lightly, like it was nothing. San had expected so much, maybe even Wooyoung spilling his secret as soon as he knew but no, he was calmly sitting there like he had watched a movie before and was now thinking of what to do afterwards. San watched him silence until he suddenly jumped up and pointed to the sky his face suddenly looking completely worried. “Doesn’t this influence you like crazy?” He asked when he looked back to him and San couldn’t help but nod. Of course it did. At least Wooyoung was smart enough to jump to conclusions rather quickly. “Then…what does it- wait hold up. Are you the only one? Is Seonghwa one too? Or Yeosang? Mingi? I mean that would make sense but- wait hold up how did you- why are you- you bit me before but like you didn’t actually bite me, how did you not lose control? I’m- and you-”, “Okay wow calm down.” The red-haired laughed out at how jumbled and confused the younger one was, jumbling on his words and almost not sounding like them. He could understand him though and he definitely wouldn’t have reacted different it was just funny to witness him being like this. He was asking too many questions at once San didn’t even know which one to answer first. With a sigh he collected his thoughts and nodded to himself as confirmation that it was okay to tell the blond. “The full moon makes me weak like…I can smell everyone’s blood much stronger and body contact is…critical.” He laughed when he pointed to his wrist, awkwardly scratching the back of his head afterwards. He was trying to tell Wooyoung not to do that again but he didn’t look like he got anything San wanted from him. The red-haired continued however once he saw Wooyoung nod. “Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi are vampires too. And yeah Mingi had some problems when he first met you because he didn’t have much human contact and you…that’s a story for later. Anyway that’s also why Seonghwa is always so…distanced? He’s just being aware of you and Yeosang…well that one is cool I guess. I mean you two grew close pretty quickly and it doesn’t affect him in any way.” San smiled at that. Right. It was weird because Wooyoung was this loud and excited boy always ready to play games and get hyped for basically everything while Yeosang was calm and collected. He held his words to himself and never showed his excitement. These two really were their completely opposite but they still understood each other, it was kinda sweet. When San snapped out of his thoughts he realized that Wooyoung was nodding, pushing him to continue. He almost seemed unfazed by everything San was telling until he remembered that blond was drunk and probably not understanding that much right now. With a sigh he only shook his head, chuckled a bit and continued. “And yeah I learned how to be around you and the others. As a kid my senses weren’t as defined as they’re now and I also didn’t understand why I’m different so it wasn’t really hard to get used to you guys or close to you guys without showing who I am. And yeah as I said I learned it over the years. Also the biting thing was just a joke because of what Yunho had said.” He laughed while again scratching the back of his neck. Maybe he shouldn’t mention the awkward things he did in the past right now. He waited for the blond’s reaction until that one only slightly tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows narrowed. He had awaited a couple of questions but not the one that followed. “Then why didn’t you bite me?” Wooyoung was seriously a maniac sometimes. San wondered if he was aware of how less sense he was making right now. Who in their right mind asks this? Shaking his head he let himself flop down to the bench. He couldn’t believe his best friend. “You’re an idiot, do you know that?” He said while he rubbed his eyes. The moon was right above them, seemingly not wanting to move and San wasn’t feeling any saver around Wooyoung. He still needed to get away and maybe find Seonghwa. He wondered why that one hadn’t called him yet. Maybe he thought San wasn’t going to hear it anyway? He was wondering too much right now. “What? I agreed after all, didn’t I?” He laughed but quickly pouted afterwards, looking at the red-haired who only continued to shake his head. “Yeah but I wouldn’t bite you.” He said when he looked back to the younger one. That one seemed to be…almost disappointed? At least the way he blinked and then tilted his head again made him look like it. “You wouldn’t?” This sounded utterly similar to something and San suddenly felt like he was stuck in this one vine that Wooyoung literally just quoted. Snorting at that he continued just to be satisfied with himself. “I mean unless-”, “Don’t you dare to continue!” Wooyoung suddenly almost screamed before he broke down laughing bringing San to chuckle too. So he did mean the vine as well, good to know. San didn’t want to think about Wooyoung not meaning this as a joke but being deadly serious. Shaking his head with a smile on his head he looked back to the blond. Wooyoung was looking at him too, a smile on his lips as well and the silence between them didn’t feel awkward for once. “Can I still sleep at you place though?” San almost wanted to scoff at that. Wooyoung had asked him this morning if he could stay at San’s place because it was closer to Yunho’s place than his own and the red-haired actually didn’t have a problem with it…back then. Now was a different story. The moon was shining brightly and Seonghwa was nowhere near. He should get home yeah, it would be better if he had the night for himself. When he wanted to decline however he felt himself getting disappointed at himself. He knew it was stupid because Wooyoung probably wouldn’t mind but for some reason he was upset with it. He couldn’t just decline him. This would also be very good practice for him to keep calm on full moon. But it was a double sliced sword. This could help and improve his self control but he could also lose control anytime. Sighing he only nodded in defeat. He just couldn’t say no to Wooyoung and his bright smile. “Under one- no, actually two conditions.” He said holding up a peace sign. The younger didn’t seem to have a problem with that because he eagerly nodded before San could finish what he was saying. “First, you find another way out of here without pushing past all those people and using the front door and second no body contact until tomorrow.” He said trying to sound a bit more serious to make Wooyoung realize that this was important. The blond was only nodding again and San kinda had the feeling that he didn’t really get what was going on. He just hoped the younger one would actually listen to him.


	17. good morning, vamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is late af  
> okay let me explain  
> my laptop crashed and I needed to wait for the shop to fix it so it took quite a while  
> I hope this doesnt happen again because it sucks to have nothing to do (totally not addicted)  
> anyways I'm back and I think I'll be able to update you guys soon again !  
> Thanks for stopping by~

The blond awoke through a loud ringing sound. At first he thought it was in his dream until he realized it wouldn’t stop so eventually he opened his eyes to find out what it was. As the sound continued to annoy him, he slowly orientated himself. Of course he wasn’t in his own bed, that he knew but what bothered him more than not being home was the fact that he also wasn’t in a bed or room he knew. The walls were white except the one on the opposite of him which was black. There was no TV in the corner and the shelves looked unknown to him. However he couldn’t just stand up and look around because the headache had gotten to him already and his vision was still too blurry. His body hadn’t completely taken care of the alcohol in his system yet and he feared that if he stood he might throw up or something. Wooyoung almost wanted to chuckle, it had been a while since he had been this gone. The last time he remembered being this drunk he and Jongho had a fight and afterwards he crashed into Yunho’s window because he had stumbled around too much. He still has the big ass scar on his back from that incident. Smiling at his silly past he finally decided to sit up and maybe find out where the hell he actually was. Then the blond noticed a figure next to him. Before he could look who that was however, the door suddenly opened. He glanced over to it only to be much more confused. He was still too drunk to understand anything right now. “Seonghwa?” He asked and noticed how sore his throat was. The older only greeted him with a bright smile which was unusual and definitely not helping Wooyoung understand anything. “Good morning to you too.” He replied and walked over to the window that was next to the bed to open the curtains and let some light into the dark room. Wooyoung was still a bit speechless as to why Seonghwa was here because this wasn’t San’s room so he actually thought he wasn’t at that one’s apartment but then why was the older here? When Wooyoung suddenly realized he didn’t know who lied next to him he slightly panicked. Where the hell was he? Why was Seonghwa here and who was lying next to him? Before he could turn to the sleepy figure however Seonghwa spoke and got Wooyoung’s attention. “You and San also forget your jackets and Yunho’s place.” He explained while he walked over to the door again, then he pointed to Wooyoung. “Oh and can you wake him up please, breakfast is ready.” The older almost sounded like a mom which made Wooyoung chuckle internally because San also always called him that. Though he was relieved to know that the person next to him was the red-haired and not some stranger. Still didn’t explain where they were. When Seonghwa left Wooyoung only slapped the boy next to him to wake him up. However San didn’t move even when the blond pinched his side. Was he dead? Wooyoung had to laugh at that question because San really looked like it. He sighed however because he himself was still a bit tired and he really didn’t want to move much. Eventually he sat up, his stomach making him move. “Hey-” He stopped. Right, he didn’t know what happened yesterday. Or did he? He leaned back against the backrest of the bed while he tried to think of what exactly had happened. The party was loud and he remembered playing some game where he had to push a peanut flip into Yunho’s nose. He couldn’t remember if he made it though. Sighing he tired to remember anything else. There had to be a reason why he wasn’t at San’s apartment but that one was still lying next to him. “Hey mountain, wake up.” He said slapping the older’s backside to make him move. When he heard a grumble as an answer he at least knew San wasn’t dead. Laughing he slapped the other again. “Seonghwa said breakfast is ready, wake up.” He saw how the red-haired did nothing but wriggle a bit so Wooyoung would stop slapping his back. In defeat he eventually stopped and tried to stand up. He didn’t even know how to get to the breakfast table but if San wasn’t hungry then he would go alone because he sure was. When his feet touched the ground he put his hands next to thighs ready to heave up his body but something stopped him. He had spotted a picture on the opposite of him, hanging on the black wall. It was the only picture there and even though it was small, Wooyoung still recognized the faces of the four kids. Smiling brightly Seonghwa, San, Yeosang and Mingi stood there. They looked as if they were around ten or maybe twelve. Seonghwa was standing normally only pointing to his mouth while San was holding up a big peace sign with one hand, the other also pointing to his mouth, Yeosang was doing the same, one arm around Mingi while that one was looking rather shyly than the others. Why were they pointing to their mouths? Right, the teeth. Those sharp and pointy teeth. It hit Wooyoung like a truck when he remembered what else had happened yesterday. He was convinced he wouldn’t remember this but now he sat there, looking at a picture of four vampires and all four of them were his friends. He almost wanted to scoff. Yesterday he hadn’t taken this too serious. Yes, he had believed San but he was drunk and his mind wasn’t really realizing what this meant. Now however the situation was different. Then again he also remembered San forbidding Wooyoung to touch him, so why was he lying next to him? Nothing made sense. He wanted the older to explain him everything but he didn’t seem to get up anytime soon. With a sigh Wooyoung turned around again, slapping San’s backside once again. “Mister Vampire, breakfast is ready.” He said keeping his voice down but the teasing tone could definitely be heard. When San finally turned his head towards the blond, he only laughed. San looked as if he had seen a ghost. He probably didn’t expect Wooyoung to remember, well he was always there for surprises. San’s hair was falling into all directions while the dark circles under his eyes made him look only worse. Wooyoung wondered how it was for him to sleep during night and actually stay awake during the day. He thought it would explain why San has been so tired recently but then again why only recently? The blond still had so many questions but he didn’t want to ask all of them right now because he was sure San didn’t want to be bombarded in the morning. “I thought you would forget.” The red-haired suddenly grumbled while he wriggled around a bit more in the bed, eventually turning his body towards Wooyoung to look at him. Sleep was still resting in his eyes but Wooyoung hoped the older would get up now. “And I thought you didn’t want me near? How come I’m here…also where the hell are we?” He asked with a small smile resting on his lips as he watched San cutely rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re next to me. I brought you to my room and you fell asleep there… I knew it wouldn’t be good for me to sleep in the same room so I decided to sleep in Yeosang’s room, which is where we are right now.” Wooyoung honestly couldn’t remember any of that. Yeah he remembered that he got them out of Yunho’s place by taking the backdoor of the fence in the garden but after that it was blank. “You also didn’t listen to me because you clang to me like a koala once we left.” San complained while he finally sat up in the bed. Wooyoung only chuckled at it. Of course he didn’t listen. He was either pretty clingy when he was drunk or full on bitch mode, nothing in between. “Then how did I get here?”, “I don’t know.” San simply shrugged. Wooyoung knew by now that Yeosang and Mingi lived upstairs from San but he didn’t know anything about their apartment. Did he sleepwalk? To San even? Was this a sign? God, don’t be stupid, you’re not in some kind of cliché cheesy romance movie. He thought as he shook his head because of it. Why was he even thinking so disgustingly romantically? If this continues he wasn’t going to be able to talk to San normally ever again. “Well anyway, get up I’m hungry.” Wooyoung said as he stood up himself walking over to the door only to turn around again and wait for the red-haired. When he saw San scoffing he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Couldn’t the other hurry? “What’s so funny, hurrryyy~” He whined but San only shook his head when he finally stood up. “Nothing.” He said while he grinned like an idiot. Wooyoung only rolled his eyes as he watched the other walk towards him. “Lead the way, vamp.” He laughed when both of them only stood there awkwardly. San rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle. “Don’t call me that.”, “Oh I will forever call you that from now on.”


	18. monsters

San only laughed while he watched Wooyoung. “I’m serious here, I need to know everything.” The blond said then slapped the older’s shoulder. San knew Wooyoung was curious about a lot of stuff now but he also feared that the blond didn’t really understand the situation. He feared that Wooyoung might tell everyone which wasn’t what he had planned. He wanted to tell Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho when he felt ready, actually he wanted to tell them all together including Wooyoung and also with Seonghwa’s help. Oh well he definitely shouldn’t have been so reckless. Before Wooyoung could open his mouth however San only shook his head and held a finger in front of his mouth. They were reaching their group table and he really didn’t want for the others to know yet. He wanted to get things clear with the younger first and then move on. “Alright captain, but promise me you’ll tell me~” He whined when both of them sat down at the table. Their friends were already having excited conversations however Yunho only observed everyone and gave San and Wooyoung a raised brow when they arrived. “You two mind telling me why you left the party without telling me.” He said bringing one hand to his chin by now glaring at them but not really taking it too serious. When they looked at each other they only laughed clearly confusing Yunho. Hongjoong who sat next to San shook his head when he saw them. “They just wanted to have some alone time, clearly.” He winked making Yunho and the others on the table either laugh or roll their eyes. “No seriously tell me.” The brunet demanded when the two of them stopped and had calmed down. San was about to answer, trying to prevent Wooyoung from talking about anything he doesn’t want them to know yet, though Wooyoung was faster. “What he said.” He winked as well trying to copy Hongjoong only to make them laugh again. San was relieved to hear that and nothing that could’ve spoiled their secret. He also felt Seonghwa’s piercing eyes on him probably demanding answers as well. They haven’t talked about anything yet, not even when Wooyoung was around and for some reason it was bugging him. He had the urge to at least talk to any of them. Of course, they were aware Wooyoung knew because they had acted like it when they ate breakfast together yesterday but they hadn’t asked him how he had explained stuff and well there was a still a lot he had to tell the younger.

When they all went back to their previous conversations and Wooyoung joined them, San felt himself relax. There was nothing he had to worry about, their secret was safe. He thought it was much better that Wooyoung knew now. He didn’t like lying to him and now that he could talk to him about it freely without having to feel awkward or anything, he felt so much more relaxed. He hoped that if he told the other three they would be just as understanding. He thought about it some more, drifting off into dreamland while he continued to stare at Wooyoung. It was like a habit; whenever he got lost in his thoughts his eyes automatically darted over to the other. Sighing, he actually wanted to close his eyes but he heard footsteps from the hallway. It was nothing special but that someone was running, getting San’s attention quickly and soon afterwards there was a loud screeching sound echoing through the canteen. Quickly he searched from where it came from only to find out that there was a girl standing in the entrance door holding her neck while she was limping. She was crying, still screaming something; ‘ _Monsters’._ That’s what she kept screaming and the chaos followed suit when red liquid started running down her neck and she broke down in front of everyone’s eyes. Immediately all students started screaming and running for the entrances, wanting to leave as quickly as possible because no one really understood anything. San was sure none of them understood what’s going on, and he saw the same confusion in his friend’s eyes when Hongjoong suddenly told everyone to get the fuck out from where they were. San stood up, looking for Seonghwa, maybe the older had any clue what was going on because he usually had. But he the red-haired didn’t even make it over to the other side of the table because Wooyoung suddenly dragged him through the whole hall. His grip was strong almost painful and San knew he was unsure about what to do as well but eventually he led them towards one of the emergency exits, pushing through it with a couple other student. Before they left the canteen San looked back to see where his friends where only to recognize the girl that had started this all, still on the floor, the blood from her neck coloring her clothes red. The scent of her blood hadn’t reached him yet because there were too many other scents mixing with it and it really relieved him, he wasn’t sure how well he would be able to stand it, considering the state he had been in the past couple of days. When they reached the outside, Wooyoung continued to drag him further away from the crowd of students that were clueless of what to do. He let go of his hand once they turned around another corner, being mostly alone and isolated a little. “What the actual fuck, did you see her neck?” He asked, leaning against the wall of the building while running a hand through his hair. He looked more than stressed, San wouldn’t call him scared but he definitely looked worried and confused. Well who could blame him, it didn’t really make sense. “Did you hear what she said?” The blond asked looking over to him. But there was horror written all over his face quickly. “Dude, your eyes.” He suddenly grabbed San’s shoulder and put a hand in front of his eyes. Automatically the red-haired looked down. Were they glowing? Oh fuck. He hadn’t noticed. But he thought he wasn’t affected by her? He hadn’t even realized how much it was bothering him until now. He was shaking, sweating and freezing at the same time, apparently his eyes were glowing and he felt his nails itching. This wasn’t good. He had to calm down. Quickly he let his body crash against the wall and slide down until he sat down in the grass. He didn’t care for his pants getting dirty right now he had different problems. It all crashed down on him suddenly as if lightings had hit him. Wooyoung’s hand was still covering his view and he was kneeing in front of him too now, not retreating his hand from San’s right shoulder. It was calming him but at the same time he could fell Wooyoung getting only more worried. It took San a moment to understand everything. His body was reacting to the blood of that girl and he was losing it right now. But why was she bleeding? Even on her neck. There was only one explanation and she had even screamed for monsters to be around. This all felt very uncomfortable. “Hey, finally I found you.” It was Seonghwa’s voice and he stepped closer pretty quickly, kneeing down on the other side of San. “I guess his eyes are glowing?” His voice was calming and when San felt his hand gently getting placed against his arm, rubbing up and down; it calmed him a little bit and made his joints relax as much as it was possible in this situation. He felt like everything was getting better when Seonghwa was around, he could definitely help him. When he felt Wooyoung retract his hand from his shoulder however, he quickly reached for it. It was a reflex but he knew the other would understand him, so when he felt the younger start rubbing his arm in a comforting manner, he felt thankful to both of them. “Do you know how fucking glad I am he told you about us before this happened. That could’ve been awkward.” Seonghwa joked and San relaxed only more hearing their chuckles. He knew he was slowly calming down but he wasn’t able to understand it yet. He was used to smelling blood even from strangers then why was his body reacting like this? He should ask Seonghwa what the hell was going on once they were home again. “Mingi isn’t looking any better. I guess she was a royal blood.” Seonghwa stated and San heard a confused hum coming from Wooyoung afterwards, the oldest sighing eventually. “Okay so he hasn’t cleared up everything. Well we should get to the others first. Do you feel better?” Seonghwa’s hand left his shoulder and he almost wanted to reach for it as well but then he thought about his body. He felt calmer, he wasn’t shaking anymore and when Wooyoung took away his hand from San’s eyes, both of them seemed relieved to stare into his again, showing him that they weren’t glowing anymore. Seonghwa was standing by now, hands in his pockets while Wooyoung was still kneeing next to him, his hand still petting San’s arm. “Better” He smiled up towards the older and that one only nodded. It was comforting to see him being relieved as well. Seonghwa was always caring about everyone, it felt good to know. He stood up slowly, Wooyoung was giving him some space for now and San felt his body functioning again. Glad to be okay again he exhaled, while running a hand through his hair. The oldest was already walking towards the other corner of the building to get to the front side so San wanted to follow him quickly to make sure the others were alright as well. He felt how Wooyoung suddenly grabbed his arm again and put it around his own shoulder. He looked at him with a bright smile that made San smile as well. “You scared me there.”


	19. worry, worry, fear your glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof a very, very short chapter, I'm sorry  
> I'll try to write a little bit more next update~  
> as always thanks for reading !

Crazy, this was all just crazy. San thought it was ridiculous. He could just sit there and listen. He never thought something like this would happen and now he sat there, Seonghwa to his left, Mingi to his right, next to that one Yeosang and Wooyoung. On the opposite of him sat Yunho, Hongjoong and Jongho. All of them were remaining quiet but it was obvious how loud their thoughts were. All of them couldn’t comprehend what had happened just a couple of hours ago and now they sat here as if nothing had happened. But that wasn’t true. San could basically feel how Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi thought of how to get out of this without spilling who they are themselves while Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho were trying to understand what they had seen. San wondered what Wooyoung was thinking, the younger knew about vampires after all so was this surprising for him as well? San could just try to stay as calm as he was right now which wasn’t really that calm but at least he wasn’t losing his shit. He wondered why no teacher had said anything yet. They just brought the girl to the infirmary and searched for the ones responsible while telling the remaining students to go back to their classes or break whatever was the case. It seemed unorganized, well San couldn’t blame them. If none of them knew about vampires, this was just as confusing to them as to the students.

“What if someone stabbed her neck?” San heard Hongjoong almost whisper because he didn’t want to interrupt everyone’s silence. The red-haired looked over to the older. It could be a possibility but it wasn’t the case and everyone understood that. “She wasn’t bleeding that much from her neck, don’t be stupid of course that means vampires.” Yunho said rolling his eyes then rubbing them afterwards. Oh great he was still on this trip, San thought and bit the inside of his cheek. He was right, totally right. Yeah it sounded stupid and San himself never liked this way of talking, even mentioning what he was. It was ridiculous but Yunho was right. San had the slight feeling that he himself was aware of that as well. “Pff, vampires yeah right.” Mingi laughed awkwardly and the red-haired had the urge to slap him. Everyone knew he was bad at lying so why was he even trying. “You all know I’m right.” Yunho said pointing his finger around before shaking his head. Yeah, he was. San wanted to scoff, this was crazy. It felt like someone was slowly leaking their secret without them being able to do anything. Of course no one knew about him and his friends yet but he guessed if the fact that vampires exists comes out then their secret wasn’t far from getting exposed as well. He sighed before ruffling through his hair. This all was annoying and now the silence between everyone made him want to leave so badly. “I think we shouldn’t make judgment yet and wait for the teachers to explain things to us.” Hongjoong eventually stated, his voice was quiet and not as powerful as usual but San agreed. It was the smartest and safest move for everyone. “Well if vampires exist, some people are gonna have some problems.” Jongho said, attention hanging on his phone again and he looked as if he actually didn’t fucking care about anything. He said it as if it was nothing but it hit San hard because he was right. “Why? You think the teachers are gonna get rid of them?” Wooyoung suddenly asked, not daring to look at anyone else but Jongho who now looked back to him as well. Wooyoung was just as bad at acting as Mingi but San was relieved no one really noticed that beside him and maybe Yeosang who looked like he was gonna scold the shit out of Wooyoung for digging the nail deeper. “If they’re not gonna do it, then the students will.” The youngest stated and pointed behind himself, over to a table of other boys that seemed like they were planning for a war. They were talking about killing anyone that could potentially be a vampire San wouldn’t say it was easy to listen to them. His ears hung on more than one student group’s conversation. The whole canteen was talking about it and San suddenly felt so alone. How come he and his friends are the only ones? With that question in mind he decided to concentrate and listen if he heard anyone else having a crisis like he was right now. He heard some girls talking about apparently their friend being attacked as well, some boys accusing others of cheating through their vampire powers and San couldn’t believe that everyone had the same fucking thought. No one was even remotely close to think the way Hongjoong did, no one. It suddenly felt so much more dangerous to be in this school than it ever did.

When he suddenly felt Mingi elbowing him, he looked up from the table over to him, raising a brow. “We’ve been calling you for at least a minute now, what’s up?” Hongjoong asked, looking at the red-haired concerned and worried. San loved that side of the older because it was always there, not hidden under scolding like Seonghwa’s side. “Nothing, I’m just…scared.” He admitted without fearing they might misunderstand and he immediately saw Yunho’s eyes soften. San was surprised about how hard he tried to convince everyone with the vampire thing but he hoped even if he ever finds out about San he wasn’t going to hate him afterwards. “Of vampires? They’re not gonna be able to harm you.” Seonghwa suddenly said with a chuckle, ruffling his hand through San’s hair in a comforting manner. It warmed his heart but he also understood what Seonghwa meant. “Yeah, imma kill them first.” Yunho said, showing off his arms bringing the table to laugh. San chuckled a little bit too but it soon went away, being replaced by this weird feeling in his belly again. He couldn’t tell if he was actually that scared but he was definitely worried to death. He just hoped that for a little bit more he and his friends were going to stay hidden.


	20. trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, Hyukjae is a made up character so please don't misunderstand  
> anyway, thanks for reading~

“I’m not jealous, you can drop it now.” Wooyoung said, rolling his eyes before he shoved his books into his locker. Yeosang however only giggled before he nodded again. “Yes, you are, look at you.” He said before poking Wooyoung’s cheek, that one only slapped his hand away. Of course he wasn’t fucking jealous of San getting a date with that Japanese chick. San was his best friend and nothing more, he wasn’t jealous at all. Though it was weird why San would decline the first time she asked him and now accept. It kinda didn’t make sense but it wasn’t bothering Wooyoung because he wasn’t fucking jealous. “Then why the long face? Clearly you’re sad he didn’t ask you, didn’t you just tell me a week ago how much you wanted to see that movie?” That might’ve been true but it didn’t matter with whom. He actually thought San wouldn’t like such a movie because it was too much action filled but apparently he did. Though Wooyoung didn’t care, he wasn’t jealous. “I’m just worried about the stuff from last Monday.” He said as he started walking into the direction of his classroom. He was surprised Yeosang was so clingy today. Usually Yeosang would sit with him and get food together and all but once class started he would all hurry and disappear together with Seonghwa, even though they weren’t in the same class. Wooyoung didn’t mind it yet because the older was quite entertaining but he did wonder. “Aww come on, the teachers said they’re handling the thing and I believe them, haven’t seen any trouble yet lately.” The dark haired said hummingly but Wooyoung didn’t believe that. “I feel like I’m more worried about you four than you yourself are.” He scoffed, shaking his head at the same time. Yeosang only shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky smile that made Wooyoung shake his head only more. How come all four of them act like nothing happened? Weren’t they worried? Why aren’t they flipping out? Did something like this happen already once and they’re skilled in it? He couldn’t explain it but he definitely didn’t like it.

The blond held back the urge to scoff again and continued to make his way towards his classroom. He and Yeosang parted ways when he entered class and what made this all even more confusing was that San wasn’t there yet either. When he had left the canteen with the other, San wasn’t anywhere near so Wooyoung actually thought that one went to class already but apparently he didn’t. He just sighed and eventually sat down in his chair, hanging his bag over it. He looked over to the teacher who was talking to someone unknown. Wooyoung guessed he was the new student the woman had talked about in their previous lesson together but he couldn’t remember anything. Had she mentioned his name already? He hoped that wasn’t the case, forgetting would be awkward if he had to interact with him. “Now everyone please sit down, I’d like to introduce our new family member.” The blond cringed at her way of calling this class a family because it really wasn’t and everyone knew. Even the new kid looked uncomfortable when she said that. “His name is Hyukjae and I hope everyone is nice to him and respects him. Then please take a seat now.” She said and gestured towards the class. She didn’t talk much more about him so he guessed she already mentioned everything else the last time, which was worrying because Wooyoung couldn’t remember anything. Wooyoung was aware of the fact that he had a free seat next to him but he hoped the new one either avoided it or San would hurry his ass here. For a moment Wooyoung scanned the boy. He had dark hair, was of average growth, his clothing style was casual, mostly black but nothing really stood out. He looked like everyone else. Wooyoung just hoped he wasn’t going to be or become problematic. When the boy started strolling through the room and came dangerously close to his table, he sat up and cleared his throat. “That seat is taken.”, “Is it tho?” The comeback came immediately and oh boy, he’s already problematic. Raising a brow at his statement, he wanted to say something else but the teacher interrupted him. “Wooyoung, San isn’t here today right? Then please let Hyukjae take the seat.” She said before she started talking about today’s topic, seemingly not having heard what the male had said to him as an answer. He only scoffed then gestured towards the chair. “Please.” He smiled awkwardly before rolling his eyes when the male was walking along behind him not being able to see it. Yes, he already gave him a bad feeling but that actually wasn’t the reason why was in such a bad mood suddenly. Class had started since ten minutes and San was nowhere to be seen. Wooyoung hated it when the older one would leave him alone…hold up. What? What was he thinking, San could’ve simply gone home because didn’t feel good. Why was he suddenly so upset with the other? Ignoring his thoughts for now he tried to distract himself by actually listening to what their teacher had to say. “You’re an interesting one, Wooyoung.” The blond suddenly heard a whisper coming from his right side. Excuse me? He thought swallowing down the anger he had been chewing on this whole time. “Thanks, I know.” He replied not wanting to talk much. He already didn’t like the guy and now he was even getting on his already strained nerves. Unknowingly he shifted in his seat, now leaning a little bit to the left side. “You know about us, don’t you?” he ignored him at first. He really wasn’t in a good mood but then he realized what the male had said. What did he mean? The vampire thing? But how was he supposed to know? Did they have such powers? San hadn’t told him about something like that when they talked about it, he only said they have enhanced senses. Does mind reading count to enhanced hearing or something? He felt himself getting only more and more uncomfortable the longer he thought about it. Ignoring the guy a little longer, he bit his lip. Someone normal wouldn’t understand him, maybe think about a drug dealer or secret fights. Just play it off cool, he thought then swallowed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, now leave me alone I actually wanna learn something compared to you.” He said before biting his lips again. Was that good enough to make him shut up? He sure hoped so and for a couple of minutes he had his peace but then the male opened his mouth again. Wooyoung already knew nothing good was going to come out of it. “Then I’ll show you after class.” It was barely even a whisper but something about it brought Wooyoung to look at the male. He just wanted to see how that sick bastard was looking at him, there was a wide grin spread over his face and his eyes were dark. If Wooyoung was a little bit more on the soft side, he would’ve been scared about that look but he wasn’t. He almost wanted to start laughing. Was this guy serious? Was he seriously trying to fuck with him right now? Eventually he only started grinning as well, leaned a little bit over to him again and whispered back. “Can’t wait.”


	21. trouble pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off thank you all for the sweet comments, it warmed my heart  
> they're so sweet and funny ;-;  
> and sorry for not uploading for a while my writing blockade is back .-.  
> anyways i hope you enjoy the new update and thanks for reading as always !

San ran a hand through his hair in stress. He had missed the whole class, how the fuck did he even do that? He was talking with Minami about when they wanted to meet and all that and somehow about some other stuff and then when he suddenly looked at the clock he realized he only had twenty minutes left of the class. He excused himself from her which she understood of course and now he was on his way to the class room. Yeah class was over once he arrives there but Wooyoung actually wanted to come to his place after school again and San was sure the blond had no idea how to get there without a car because it was far away. He just hoped Wooyoung wouldn’t be too mad for leaving him alone in the lesson he hated the most. The talk he had with Minami was actually pretty nice and even if everyone called their meet up a date, he wasn’t interested in her that way. She was cute and all but for some reason not really his type. She was too small and too quiet. He couldn’t really deal with people that wouldn’t lead on the conversation because when it got quiet he also didn’t know what to say. Through her he also kept thinking if he really liked girls that much. He already knew he also liked boys but now he started to question if he actually liked girls or not. Yeah he had fun with some in the past but he had never dated one and for some reason he also couldn’t imagine doing that. Yeah he hadn’t really thought about dating a boy but with a girl things seemed just a bit more complicated. It might be just a feeling but it was what brought him to think just too much for his own good.

When he reached his classroom he already saw people leave eagerly and so he had lost hopes for Wooyoung still being there because he usually was one of the people to leave first. When he saw the teacher leave the room, he walked over to look inside only to notice Wooyoung still pack his stuff while a stranger stood next to him, having a big grin placed over his face. The red-haired considered leaving them alone for a moment before Wooyoung suddenly looked around and locked his eyes on him. “Thank fucking god. Where the hell have you been? Also can you tell this blood sucker to fuck off?” The blond complained, rolling his eyes while he looked back to his bag and pushed his things into it. San immediately noted in what mood the other was but what made him raise a brow was what he had called the black-haired that stood next to him. The male’s grin started to widen and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was ignoring San until now. The red-haired actually thought the dude looked more than suspicious and Wooyoung even asked for help. “So you do know. Then can I ask for a-”, “You can fuck off.” It bursted out of San’s mouth without him even realizing but it got the stranger to finally look at him. San then walked towards them, his arms crossed as well. He felt his own demeanor shift and he hoped for the guy to do so too. He didn’t like people fucking with his friends and he almost didn’t want to believe what the dude wanted to ask Wooyoung just now. “And you are?” San almost wanted to scoff. He understood by now that he was a vampire too so shouldn’t he know? He didn’t want to sound like he was bragging or flexing but his father was pretty fucking famous among them. “Choi and now fuck off.” He said, laying an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder, now standing with them. He expected the blond to push it away because he didn’t seem to be in a mood for that but he didn’t, just continued to zip up his bag. “Choi? Choi San?” He asked this time seemingly being surprised about that fact. San only nodded while he started glaring at the other. He understood Wooyoung’s bad mood, this guy got on nerves by just being himself. “Interesting. I wonder what your father would say-”, “Okay, we’re leaving.” Wooyoung interrupted him, pulling his bag over his shoulder which brought San to take away his arm. “Bye.” The blond turned on his heels and walked towards the door. San only sighed before he gave the stranger a quick, ironic smile then followed the younger outside to the hallway. He heard how the male in the classroom, kicked a chair or something before he went to get his stuff. San had seen that he didn’t put stuff out on the table, so he was most likely going to follow them outside soon after. He remembered their teacher mentioning someone last lesson so he figured he was Hyukjae. The name didn’t ring a bell yet but he was sure Hyukjae’s family wasn’t on the lowest end if he had the guts to speak to San like that. It wasn’t like San was going to tell his father every time someone says something offending to him, he wasn’t one of those overly weak pussies that needed their daddies to figure shit out but he also doesn’t mind letting some names slip past his lips when his father was already out for someone’s head.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” San asked looking at Wooyoung who only shook his head as if he didn’t want to talk about it. Understandable, San thought and only nodded while putting his arm around the blond’s shoulder again. “I was lonely again.”, “Right, I’m sorry. I totally forgot time because of Minami.” No wait fuck, that sounded wrong, he didn’t mean it like that. Quickly Wooyoung gave him a smile that everyone knew what it meant. No, that wasn’t what he meant, really. Shaking his head he only laughed at the other. “So she already makes you forget time, how sweet.” He hummed and San almost wanted to slap himself. No, she doesn’t. He just didn’t look at the time for once. The red-haired let go of Wooyoung’s shoulder and bumped his elbow into his side. “Shut up, that’s not how I meant it.” He said rolling his eyes and in the distance he saw Seonghwa waiting for them. He was leaning against the car, Yeosang waiting next to him. The two were laughing together and San felt cute warmth spread through his body which thankfully distracted him from this awkward conversation he had with Wooyoung right now. It seemed like the blond noticed too because he dropped the topic as well, asking something different now. “Are they like…like a thing?” San only bursted out laughing at how innocent the younger suddenly sounded almost as if he wasn’t really sure what he was talking about or what it meant. “Well I haven’t seen them kiss or anything but I’m pretty sure that there’s something going on between them.” San laughed while tried not to be too loud because he knew they could maybe hear them. Wooyoung only nodded dropping that topic as well when they reached the car. While Yeosang and Wooyoung already got in the car, Seonghwa suddenly grabbed San’s arm pretty painfully before that one could even open the car door. “Did you talk to him?” the blond nodded towards Hyukjae who was walking over to the bus stop. He still had this ugly grin on his face, making San want to slap him just because he felt like it. San watched him for a moment, trying to understand why it was important before he nodded. “About?” Seonghwa seemed really angry and the red-haired was a bit confused as to why. Was Hyukjae higher up than their families? That would be fatal and if San’s dad heard about that it would basically mean San’s death. “He wanted to ask Wooyoung for a bite, I told him to fuck off. Why?” He explained trying to wriggle his arm out of the other’s grip. It seemed like the answer relieved the older at least a little because he let go on his arm, letting out a sigh afterwards. “He’s a lunatic. If the stories are true he doesn’t care who he bites as long as it’s blood, he even bit his own kind.” Seonghwa explained before he opened the door to the driver side. “Don’t get near him too much.” He finally said before getting into the car. For a moment San only stood there before his brain had worked through Seonghwa’s words, finally grasping what he had said. Disgust came over him, it was just so disrespectful and inhumane to bite your own kind and you’re even considered dirty if you do so. It wasn’t meant and San actually thought it wouldn’t taste good but wow. The dude didn’t seem that crazy at first glance. When suddenly a knocking sound ripped him out of his thoughts, he looked to his side to see Wooyoung telling him to get inside. He quickly nodded and did as he was told, once he was seated he pulled the seatbelt over his chest so Seonghwa could start. Wooyoung only looked at him with a question mark in his face so he only smiled and shook his head. He really had to stay away from this Hyukjae guy. People like that weren’t save and San also didn’t want to risk anything.


	22. cloudy kisses, rainy skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi, got over that writers blockade pretty quickly  
> anyway THE MV'S JUST DROPPED AND WITH THEM MY BRAINS  
> i love the whole album and the live stages are awesome  
> stream wave and illusion !  
> and thanks for reading~

Wooyoung sighed as he watched the clouds. They had weird shapes and moved too fast for his liking. He saw some darker ones in the distance which were approaching them so he was sure it was gonna rain soon but for now he didn’t care. For now he just wanted to lay here and listen to what San had to say. The older was sitting next to him, answering all the questions Wooyoung had because the blond had been tired of him pushing away everything he wanted to know. “And regarding you…god this is so awkward, do I really have to explain it to you, can’t someone else do it?” The red-haired asked, looking over to the blond but Wooyoung only shook his head. He knew he could’ve as well asked Yeosang or Seonghwa but he wanted to hear it from San. The older had been keeping this from him for so long, Wooyoung finally wanted to know about everything from him as payback. “Fine, you’re a royal blood. I don’t know much about it because Seonghwa had just told me about it like two weeks ago or something but what I do know is that your blood is of higher quality than others.” San stopped and Wooyoung could hear him swallow so loudly he almost wanted to scoff. Well it wasn’t bad hearing this. Even if it was a weird fact it just boosted his confidence, it was a nice compliment after all. Of course he was aware what this meant for vampires but his friends haven’t attacked him yet so he trusted them that his blood wasn’t their actual goal. Thinking about it like that Wooyoung wondered how many vampires there actually are and if they’re only friends with their friends to get something out of it later. He was sure there weren’t many vampires, San had even said he doesn’t know anyone expect the trainees, which aren’t actually trainees. That was another thing Wooyoung had to scoff about. His father wasn’t training people and sending them for Seonghwa and San to care about, no, they were freshly turned vampires who don’t know how to live like it. Now he wondered. Was San bitten too? Or the others? “Does that make you want to bite me?” He asked something else for now, there was much more he wanted to know. He heard San swallow again so this time he cracked open an eye and looked over to the dark haired. “I told you I won’t bite you.” His voice wasn’t shaking but Wooyoung felt that San didn’t like that question, he didn’t seem to like talking about being a vampire at all. “But my sce-”, “I’m used to being around you, Woo.” San interrupted him before he could say anything else. The blond only nodded and he looked back to the clouds. He knew San wouldn’t take his eyes off of him and he couldn’t say he hated it, he liked it when the other would just stare at him for hours. “How did you become a vampire?” He finally asked deciding to sit up as well, turning his body towards the older. They sat on the rooftop, on top one of the old tables, now facing each other. They were alone and actually had history class but Wooyoung had convinced the other to instead have a serious talk for once. He also wanted to know about him and Minami, he wondered when their date was or if it didn’t happen yet. They hadn’t talked much lately and so he wanted to make up for it. “I’m a born one, everyone of us is except Mingi.” He stated and the blond only nodded when he saw San wasn’t finished talking yet. “I don’t know who bit him but Seonghwa’s dad brought him to us when we were younger. Mingi wasn’t really…he wasn’t…” San stopped talking and looked down to the table surface, trying to collect his words and Wooyoung waited patiently for him to continue. He knew this wasn’t a time for jokes or talking at all. San had a hard time talking about all this vampire stuff so the younger one was quite thankful for him to do it anyway. “Let’s say he had a hard life.” The red-haired said looking back at Wooyoung and the younger one saw sadness washing over those innocent eyes for a moment before they went back to being unsure of what to say. “So you don’t have any problems being around others because you grew up with us?” Us, meaning him and Yunho. The three of them knew each other for almost forever and even when they fought eventually they ended up with each other again. San only nodded not bringing out his voice this time. Quickly Wooyoung thought of another question. “What about the full moon? Doesn’t it make you lose control and all that shit?” He only got that from movies or fantasy stories so he really didn’t know if it was true, though he was really curious. He couldn’t remember much from the past full moon when they talked, yeah San had seemed a bit nervous then but originally Wooyoung thought because he wanted to confess to him, well it had been some kind of confession after all. He actually wanted to scoff at that. How come he expected San to give him a damn love confession? Why the hell did ever think that? “Well, I’ve had more than enough full moons in my life so I kinda got used to it too. So no, the full moon doesn’t make me go crazy as long as no one touches me or…I don’t know gets too close, crosses the line or whatever.” San explained awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. Wow, he really seemed to hate talking about this, Wooyoung thought as he watched him. He immediately started questioning himself again. It had happened too often those past weeks. Whenever San popped into his mind when he was alone he thought about how he wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind getting close to him. By now he had realized it wasn’t just a phase where he questioned himself, he was actually considering it. Thankfully he wasn’t getting all nervous or whatever around the dark-haired. And yeah, he admitted it; he actually was a bit jealous. Maybe not jealous but he didn’t like her, Minami. She was cute at first but he realized how much she was taking him away. It’s been one and a half week since she had asked him out and wow, Wooyoung was actually jealous. He felt stupid for feeling this but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t hung out with San in so long it bugged him. Whenever they finally seemed to get some alone time, she would soon plop out of nowhere and take San away. She was actually taking away his best friend and Wooyoung hated it so much. He didn’t want to admit it that he was jealous but he knew he was.

“Woo?” seeing a hand wave in front of his face, he finally snapped out of it. He must’ve lost himself a little now that San was waiting for him to say anything. He wondered why he always got so caught up in his thoughts those days. “Did you go on a date with her?” He asked out of nowhere, surprising San and himself with that random question. But he wanted to know, it was important. “N-no, not yet.” Short answer, Wooyoung bit his lip. “I-… I really don’t want to.” San suddenly said, chuckling a bit and it felt like Wooyoung saw himself talking. He didn’t want it either. He knew San didn’t like her in that way because he had told him many times which was why he hated the fact that San was hanging around with her. “Me neither.” Again that wasn’t what the blond wanted to say. He saw how San looked back to him, his eyes seemed normal but Wooyoung could read their confusion. Of course he wouldn’t understand it, he’s an idiot after all. That was the first time the blond understood that he actually had to tell San exactly what he was feeling otherwise the dumbass wouldn’t get it. “I don’t like her.” He stated and the male on the opposite of him broke into a cute smile. “Me neither.” San imitated Wooyoung’s voice which brought both of them to chuckle a bit before they went quiet again. It was only in this moment that Wooyoung had realized how much he was head over heels into his best friend but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to hide that fact anymore. Now that he knew, now that his brain had realized it he was sure he would get nervous around the other whenever he was too close, he wouldn’t be able to laugh at stupid jokes anymore because he wished they were reality and he also knew he wouldn’t be able to let anyone else have him. He just hoped San felt the same. “Did you ever” The older suddenly started, breaking the silence with a quiet unsure voice. “think about…” He stopped, swallowing visibly and Wooyoung narrowed his eyebrows. Yes he did. No matter what San wanted to ask, yes he did think about it. He noticed San’s ears turning a bright red, while his eyes landed on the table surface again. Whatever he wanted to ask it definitely wasn’t something he thought was easy to ask. Wooyoung only waited, he didn’t want to interrupt him. “guys?” he stopped. And even though the blond knew it was very impolite to laugh now he had the big urge to. The older looked so innocent asking this almost as if he was scared to get an answer. Wooyoung didn’t laugh but he definitely thought San looked hilarious. However he couldn’t say he did. He had always thought he liked girl, had fooled around with some, had girlfriends. He didn’t waste his thoughts on guys. Well yeah lately he had thought about San but that was it, and he surely wasn’t going to say- “Yes.” What the fuck, why couldn’t he just…he gave up. His mouth acted faster as he wanted it to again and he couldn’t control it again. He held back a sigh as he watched San’s reaction. Of course the older was a bit surprised about that because duh, Wooyoung was straight, or at least so he thought. “You have?” San asked sounding even more unsure and surprised which slightly annoyed him. He understood San didn’t expect that answer but come on don’t make him feel even more uncomfortable. “Not about many.” He quickly corrected himself. ‘Actually about no one but you’ should’ve been the right answer but his mouth didn’t listen. San suddenly started giggling a bit before he lay down like Wooyoung did just a moment ago to look at the clouds. The blond questioned it at first but eventually he only smiled to himself, copying San’s action. The clouds looked much darker than before and he expected it to rain very soon. He somehow felt like the older had only wanted to know about that and nothing else. Maybe because Wooyoung actually wanted to interrogate him? He smiled to himself at that thought. He felt San’s eyes on his again and so he decided to ask ahead. “Have you kissed a guy before?” by now he didn’t care anymore. Yeah he had the urge to tell the dark haired what he felt but for some reason he felt much more comfortable not telling him yet. It could wait. Maybe he was scared to tell? It would be a risk after all. Only because San liked guys it didn’t mean he liked Wooyoung. And if Wooyoung would just blurt it out like that it could ruin quite a bit. The other didn’t answer for a bit so Wooyoung looked over to him. Their eyes met and it brought both of them to break out in a small smile. Then San only shook his head and Wooyoung nodded as an answer. He didn’t either. And he actually never thought he’d ever think about it but now he was stuck in this situation where his brain had suddenly turned really fucking gay. He knew San wasn’t going to say anything, the red-haired was probably too awkward to. Before Wooyoung could open his mouth again he suddenly felt something wet hitting his face. There it was; the rain he had been waiting for. Not that he liked how it was interrupting their time now but he knew sooner or later it would’ve. “We should head inside.” Wooyoung mentioned as he sat up again, feeling another rain drop hit the top of his head. The clouds were awfully dark and it definitely got a bit colder. When he wanted to stand up from the table, San suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked back to the red-haired but he didn’t look like he was going to talk soon. Another rain drop hit his arm and then another one and then another one. They should really head inside. Their eyes met again and even though Wooyoung wanted to tell him how bad the rain could become in just any second his mouth opened but nothing came out. He just kept quiet. San looked at him waiting for a response but when he understood that Wooyoung would stay quiet he said something instead, the rain slowly getting more. “Do you want to?” The question brought the blond’s thoughts to shut down completely. He needed at least a full minute to get what the other had just asked him and before he could answer somehow, the rain hit the earth hard. It started pouring within a second while the clouds were almost black by now. The rain was cold making the wind that blew around their heads only colder. San’s grip around Wooyoung’s wrist was still very strong and he knew the other wouldn’t expect silence as an answer but they needed to escape this waterfall rain. So he only smiled, took San’s wrist so that one would let go of his and pulled him towards the door of the staircase. He basically heard San’s confused and worried thoughts but he didn’t care about that yet. He had set himself a plan which might be risky but whatever. He’s just gonna do it no matter how much he doubted it. When they reached the door he opened it, pulled the other inside and quickly gave himself a boost of confidence before he did what he had planned. He turned San around and pushed him against the door, letting go of his wrist and connected their lips. His hands reached for the red-haired’s cheeks but before he could make this too awkward he pulled back, wanting to see the other’s reaction. Of course San looked like he had just seen a ghost, stuck in position, not moving one inch, probably holding his breath. It was short and fast but that was a kiss, wasn’t it? Wooyoung only smiled at him before he slapped San’s shoulder lightly. “Come on, class is waiting.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm sorry there might a little bit too much happening in this story but I didnt know how to change that.  
> also I didnt spell check this one because I'm in a rush so please excuse any mistakes aosghfnj  
> Anways again, thanks a bunch for all the sweet comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

San was confused. More than confused. He was basically brain dead. He couldn’t get his thoughts together and what was even more confusing was the fact that Wooyoung didn’t seem to care one little bit. He just sat there and laughed. He laughed like nothing happened, he looked at San as if nothing happened, he talked with San as if nothing happened. But something did happen. And it confused him. “You look like you saw a ghost, is everything alright?” Mingi asked as he arrived at the table and sat down next to San on the other side. Yeosang was with him so he sat down on the opposite of San only nodding at what Mingi had said. He only looked at them trying to form some words. He knew it wasn’t something big what had happened…or was it? He couldn’t tell. His mind at least told him he shouldn’t make such a big deal out of it. Sighing to himself he only nodded. “I’m good.” He smiled trying to console himself. It was just a stupid kiss. Wooyoung had probably just pulled one of his stupid jokes, right? And actually San asked for it, didn’t he? Well he expected the blond to laugh and not take it serious but guess where he ended up at? Now was the question if Wooyoung took the kiss serious as well or if he only did it because San had asked for it. Was he doing him a favor? That sounded even more stupid. God, he was seriously losing his mind over this. “We saw Minami on our way here, she talked to the new guy.” Yeosang mentioned while he lowered his voice a bit. Hongjoong and Jongho were thankfully distracting the others so they wouldn’t really pay attention to what the three were talking about but San was sure Seonghwa was listening nonetheless. The red-haired knew why Yeosang mentioned it; not only because he knew San had something to do with the girl but also because all of them were aware of who that guy was. There was a slight possibility of him searching for new victims now that he’s the new one in this school. San didn’t have any feelings for Minami but he also didn’t want her to get hurt. “Have you heard what they said about the incident that had happened?” Mingi whispered as he turned a little bit more to San. Right. Someone got bitten, so much other stuff had happened he almost forgot about it. He wondered if that girl was okay. Wait…was Hyukjae the one that bit her? San swallowed before he shook his head as an answer. “They did admit that she got attacked but they called it unknown circumstances.” He said before he shook his head in disbelieve. Well ‘unknown circumstances’ sounded definitely better than a fucking vampire attack. It also meant they were safe for now. San actually wanted to ask something but his words abruptly got stuck in his throat when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. “What are you guys talking about?” Wooyoung asked in his cheerful voice, clearly not being interested in what the other four were talking about. San only swallowed again. Fuck, calm down will you? It’s just his hand. San couldn’t explain himself why he was so jumpy all of the sudden. Was it only because of the kiss? Fuck, he really needed to get his shit together, this was his best friend after all. “You know about the new guy too right?” Mingi asked and earned himself a vary glance from Yeosang. Of course Wooyoung knew about them and the new guy but he shouldn’t know everything. At least that’s what Seonghwa had told them a couple of days ago. Of course it was dangerous for a human to know about their world, San trusted him though. Wooyoung was good in keeping secrets that were life-threatening and clearly this one was. Sighing to himself he relaxed a bit. His mind was clearly not grasping that Wooyoung was still his best friend. No matter what the blond would do, if he’d kiss him 20 more times, San shouldn’t really interpret it without knowing how the other meant them. He might be the one wanting more or thinking about this kiss as more but he was forgetting that Wooyoung was not. The blond had only done it because San had asked for it. Sometimes San forgot to think about Wooyoung’s feeling as well. There was no way in hell Wooyoung had any kind of feeling for San. At least the older didn’t think so, he never got any signs from the other and this was one small kiss. It didn’t mean anything.

San was still trying to somehow explain it to himself as he finally got to the point where he should just ignore it for now. He could always talk to the blond about it. And he definitely had to later on. Sighing to himself again, he placed his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder as always. The other looked at him for a moment and gave him a small smile before he answered Mingi. “Yeah, did he do something?” he asked, lowering his voice now as well. San was thankful that no one of the others listened to them right now. Wooyoung was completely turned towards them, basically preventing Yunho from taking any part in this conversation and Seonghwa who sat next to Yeosang was preventing the others to even find any interest through focusing completely on what stories Hongjoong or Jongho had to tell them. “Not yet but we have the feeling he’s going to.” San saw Yeosang giving Mingi another glare before he knocked their knees together as a warning. San thought this rule about not telling Wooyoung everything was shitty too so he engaged in the conversation as well. Wooyoung already knew about them and he trusted him, he knew him long enough to know he wouldn’t do something stupid. “Maybe he was the one that…you know the incident with the girl.” He said looking at the other. Thankfully he wasn’t as awkward anymore, his mind had finally calmed down a bit. “What really? Fuck and that asshole is in our class.” He cursed shaking his head while he leaned back a bit which caught Yunho’s attention. “Hey, don’t exclude us, rude!” He striked and turned Wooyoung’s shoulder a bit. Seonghwa looked over to them with a small smile before he only shook his head. “They’re having some secrets.” He said, placing his hands under his chin before wriggling his eyebrows, making the table laugh while Mingi only protested that he didn’t mean to be so rude making Yeosang and Wooyoung totally crack up in their chairs. San only watched them while he had a lot of stuff in his mind. Not only did the thing with Wooyoung still not leave him alone but now he also worried about Minami and thought of Hyukjae. He worried that the other might cause some serious problems. And it sure wasn’t good that he couldn’t keep a calm mind. Usually he was good in controlling himself but through the tiredness in the past weeks and his hospital visits he was already weak and a mind filled with complicated things would only make everything worse. For a moment he tried to come up with an excuse to get away from the table at least for ten minutes just so he could catch a breath but the thought of wanting to escape from his friends made him feel bad so he didn’t say anything and stayed seated, waiting for something else to release him somehow.

And as if his prayers were heard Jongho suddenly stood up after they fell quiet again. “Okay, anyone want something, Imma get some bread again.” San noticed the younger did that quite often, he liked how Jongho wouldn’t admit that he took care of his friends that well even though he does all those nice things. Sighing to himself he stood up, surprising the people around him. “I’m gonna come with you.” He smiled, trying to keep up the happy image. He always did that but he wasn’t the only one. Wooyoung was probably the one that used that method the most while Yunho did it usually after getting back some tests to cheer others up even if his own grade was shitty, Hongjoong was also a very bad case of ‘hiding something behind a cheeky grin’. Sometimes San wished they could all be as honest as Jongho who doesn’t care to let them see that he’s annoyed or tired or whatever. The younger one only hummed and looked at the others again waiting for them to tell him what they wanted. Meanwhile San was trying to get past Mingi who was protesting only to earn himself another kick against his shin when the red-haired finally got out. He only chuckled when he saw the others face, but quickly following Jongho who was already leading the way because the others didn’t want much as usual. They walked in silence for a moment until they reached the line from the serving counter. It was pretty long which wasn’t the norm so San guessed they had something special in stock. “You don’t look so good, are you okay?” the brunet asked as he turned towards him, he could only give Jongho a weak smile. He wasn’t but he didn’t want to bother the brunet with his stupid teenager problems and he wouldn’t be able to tell the other anything either. “Wooyoung told me about five times now that the hospital visits weren’t anything serious but you went there twice now, so what’s up with that.” He asked this time not sounding as soft as before, even crossing his arms in front of his chest. San felt bad for lying at him but he couldn’t just blurt out that he was hungry for human blood in this kinda of conversation, it really wasn’t appropriate. “Like Wooyoungie said, I’m fine.” He chuckled but oh was he wrong. Just in the next moment a…spicy? He couldn’t describe the scent that entered his nose but definitely wasn’t a comfortable one. It hurt and he felt his eyes tear up immediately. He rubbed them before Jongho could notice anything but it only got worse. The scent wasn’t leaving his nose, so he tried to look around and find the source of it. It was oddly similar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet. It felt like he was breathing in chili through his nose and his eyes didn’t stop getting teary. He used his sweater paw this time but again it didn’t help much. At first he wanted to laugh at how ironic this was.  He just said he was fine and now his body was making him go crazy again. He was feeling dizzy and even if his nose didn’t burn as much as it did in the beginning, he felt his fingernails burn which was an even worse sign than his nose itching a bit. “Hmm fine, that’s why you’re crying now.” Jongho chuckled thankfully not really meaning it, patting San’s back a little. San knew his eyes must look horrible, at least they were feeling like it so he only gave him a small, weak glare before he turned around. “Just got something in my eye.” He mumbled when he got a bit surprised to see someone suddenly standing in front of him. Trying to look at that person for a moment before he went back to staring at the ground and carefully rubbing them with the palm of his hands, he realized it was Minami. She was holding something and San pretty quickly understood why his body was suddenly going crazy. “San! Look what I got!” She almost screamed at him, being the excited girl she was. Her voice ringed in his ears a little too long for it to be normal. The flower was violet and it honestly didn’t look like it was made for a flower bouquet. The scent was oddly familiar and the shape of those flowers reminded him of something else as well, making him incredible uncomfortable. He tried to take a better look at the flowers but his eyes wouldn’t let him so he only turned back to Jongho, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

“Wow you look even worse than worse now.” He chuckled and San felt fingers tap his shoulder. “San?” It was Minami, clearly not understanding why he turned around. By now he wasn’t only feeling dizzy but he realized what was happening. His nails were itching, his eyes teary and he was sure he would soon feel his teeth hurting as well. This wasn’t good, this was awful. “Give him a moment, he-…you don’t understand me, right?” Jongho tried in vain because yeah, Minami didn’t understand anything but Japanese. He wanted to sigh because damn this situation was exhausting but he had bigger problem than that right now. And if it wasn’t enough already a loud ringing sound made him body cramp internally and his legs so weak that he dropped to the ground. He didn’t know what it was but it was loud and it hurt. It was so painful he was almost sure he was gonna pass out. Before he could, he realized what that sound was. Fire alarm.


	24. bathroom problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, I'm really sorry I didnt update in such a long time, i was on a short family trip  
> anyways this time i didn't double check so please excuse any mistakes  
> and as always thanks for reading~

Wooyoung was hurrying through the halls, thoughts hanging on one person and one person only. He wasn’t sure why he did what he did just now but he was sure it somehow helped. Well maybe it brought panic to everyone but he was much more freaked out than others right now. He was trying to hurry to the boys restroom, knowing that San was probably having some kind of dilemma right now. He didn’t know why he acted on impulse but when he saw the other get all chocked up and even Yeosang was going crazy, he knew it had to have something to do with them being vampires. And to get everyone away he just pulled the handle of fire bell that was near the entrance. Wooyoung also wasn’t sure why he was so sure about San being stuck in the boys restroom but he guessed that was the first place where the other would hurry to as well. When he turned around the next corner, he already spotted the signs at the end of the hallway. He just prayed that San was okay. Before he started looking for him, Seonghwa had told him he was going to take care of all three of them because Mingi didn’t look so good either but when they suddenly couldn’t spot San anymore he ordered him to go and find him. As he reached the door of the room, he stormed inside and looked around. The white walls brightened the room and he mirrors reflected absolutely nothing other than the toilet stalls. There was no person and he felt a bit stupid just standing there so eventually he collected his thoughts and calmed his mind a little bit. San was probably with Seonghwa already. That’s what he thought until he suddenly saw one of the doors from the last stall opening. Though he didn’t expect Jongho to stand there, holding onto the door and look at him just as cluelessly as he was. The silence between them made Wooyoung even worry. Why was he still here? The older assumed everyone had left with the alarming ringing of the fire alarm. “Jongho? Didn’t you hear the alarm?” He just wanted to know a reason, he kinda already saw the answer coming. “And you? Why are you idiot still-” before the brunet could finish his sentence however he suddenly looked to the side. Wooyoung narrowed his eyebrows for a moment and before he could ask anything, the other spoke again. “Where’s Seonghwa?” He asked out of the blue, confusing the blond only more. Of course he doesn’t know. Even though he and Seonghwa grew closer he still doesn’t hang around him that much. “I don’t know, where’s San?” He asked back because maybe the brunet could understand how random his question was, he also partly asked because Jongho might actually know. However the brunet only looked at him for a moment then back to the stall then back to Wooyoung. Of course he understood the message but he couldn’t speak again because the younger one took away that opportunity.  “I want a damn explanation of what exactly is going on.” He demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Wooyoung actually thought he was kidding. Explanation for what? For Wooyoung letting the fire alarm go off? Yeah well, he couldn’t just- “You can’t tell me this stupid joke of Yunho has become real.” The younger said again, this time sounding even more serious. Oh. So he knew? Okay…wait. But how? Quickly Wooyoung remembered that the two of them where together when he sounded the alarm. However instead of thinking of anything else, the blond started to worry again. Where the hell was San, was he even in the bathroom stall and if why? And why was Jongho even aware of them? Was the other okay or did Jongho saw something he shouldn’t have? Wooyoung’s mind wasn’t calm anymore and when Jongho looked like he was getting angry about him not answering the other quickly replied. “Look I don’t know much either okay? Is he in there? Is he okay?” He pointed over to the stall which’s door Jongho was still holding open. The other only looked at him for a moment before he sighed and ruffled his hands through his hair. “Yeah and no.” Wooyoung was more than concerned by now. What does that mean? So yeah he was in there and no he wasn’t okay? Ignoring what the other was asking him he walked over to them but when he was about to open the door wider to look inside, the other stopped him. “Wooyoung, you knew?”, “Maybe.” He simply replied before he pushed himself past Jongho and almost stumbled inside. However there wasn’t much space left, San was kneeing in front of the toilet, looking like he was throwing up but he wasn’t. He was bleeding from his nose, wasting one toilet paper after another. Wooyoung at first wasn’t able to get out a word until he understood what was happening. Did someone punch him? Why the hell was he bleeding so badly? He quickly reached for the paper roll so San couldn’t take any anymore. “Just let it run, it’s clearly not stopping.” He acted on impulse, his brain wasn’t totally up to speed yet. “Are you stupid? Give him the-” Jongho who was looking into the stall as well, tried to scold older but before he could even finish, San had ripped the roll out of Wooyoung’s hands, some of the paper remaining in his hand. He clearly wasn’t okay. Now the blond was only worrying more. He wasn’t sure of what to do so he turned to Jongho. “What happened?” that brunet however only shook his shoulders, not being the biggest help. When silence arrived again and the two just watched San waste more and more tissues that weren’t stopping his bleeding, Jongho finally spoke. “He just…he got all nervous or something…like he was shaking and his eyes were teary? Maybe he wasn’t nervous, I don’t know. Anyway when the alarm sounded, he almost collapsed and I panicked.”, “Did you fucking punch him or what?” Wooyoung asked interrupting the younger’s story only earning himself an eyeroll. “No, I didn’t. When I tried to get him up to fucking leave, I saw him basically bleeding out and I still tried to get out because I thought the school was on fire again but no, this idiot desperately wanted to use the bathroom. Also is it fake?” Jongho eventually asked meaning the alarm and Wooyoung only nodded. Did San see him pull the alarm or how did he know it wasn’t real? There definitely could’ve been a real fire again but apparently the other didn’t care. “Could you maybe stop chitchatting?” San suddenly spoke, voice strained and he clearly was in a bad mood. Who wouldn’t be to be honest? Sighing to himself, Wooyoung turned to Jongho. “Okay, try to find Seonghwa and get him here as quickly as possible. We will explain everything later, I promise.” The blond decided to finally do something. San was right, they couldn’t just continue to stand around and have a tea party for themselves while San was having bigger issues than ever. However Jongho only looked at him before he crossed his arms in front of his chest again. “You go, I wanna talk to him.”, “Fuck, Jongho just go.” San barely cursed and he would never use this kind of tone against the younger, which brought the brunet to act rather quickly; gulp, nod and leave. San screamed after him to tell Seonghwa about his bag but Wooyoung saw that the other didn’t hear him anymore because he had already left the room. Honestly the blond didn’t want to fuck with angry San either. San was clingy and cute and happy and nice and all sunshine…he was scary when he wasn’t.

Wooyoung wanted to somehow calm him down because he knew stress wasn’t helping San’s situation much, so with enough courage he placed a hand gently onto San’s back and kneed down next to him. He wanted to look at him but the red-haired was basically hiding his face from him. “Okay, let’s calm down? Seonghwa will be here in a minute and you’ll be-…hm?” San had mumbled something what he didn’t quite understand as to why Wooyoung only waited for the other to talk again, hoping it would be clearer this time. “Don’t” Was all he understood though. Don’t…what? Don’t get Seonghwa? But he was the only one that could help? Well maybe not the only one but definitely the most experienced one. Maybe he didn’t want to calm down? That didn’t make sense either but before Wooyoung could even question the small word any further San repeated himself once more. “Don’t touch me.” It was a deep growl and when Wooyoung got to finally look at his face, he saw red shining eyes glaring back at him. Quickly he removed his hand and stood up. He really didn’t want to trigger anything in this situation. San’s bleeding nose that wasn’t stopping, was enough to cope with for now. “Sorry.” He was the one that was mumbling this time. It was the first time he understood the difference between them and it made him swallow. Right, it was like he completely forgot what it meant to be a vampire. It meant to want blood, and not just anyone’s blood but human blood. Apart from the blood sucking and neck biting Wooyoung honestly didn’t want to think about all the other things vampire could do to hurt a human. “I need my bag.” San announced, voice quieter again, calmer. Sighing Wooyoung leaned against the wall and looked down to the red-haired. He swallowed before he answered him honesty. “I don’t think Jongho heard you.” His voice wasn’t any louder than San’s, he would almost call it whispering. He saw San’s shoulder drop a little and the next time he spoke, Wooyoung could feel his worry and anxiety spread all over San’s poor heart. “I need it.” A small statement but Wooyoung understood what it meant. Well not fully but he understood that it was important. He felt how San had calmed down or at least wasn’t angry anymore so he slid down the wall eventually sitting next to the red-haired again. He only looked at him and let the silence consume them both. While San was probably getting eaten up by worries, Wooyoung watched him take one tissue after another and throw it into the toilet. Of course it was already full, no one would be able to flush it without getting the tons of tissues out there. “Why?” He asked, breaking the silence finally. He was still whispering but it was intended this time. He felt like whatever San had to answer wasn’t there for the world of humans to witness or listen to. “I need blood.” Yeah, he looked like he was gonna pass out any second soon. Either that or he was gonna throw up but considering that all San had eaten all day was breakfast and maybe some apple pieces before in class, he figured it’d be the first one. Wooyoung held back a smile when he remembered who gave them to him. He’d love to tease the red-haired about him and Minami’s relationship but he refrained from it. Not now. Now his brain went back to being worried about San. He was always worried about him. “Is this happening because you haven’t had some in a while?” Wooyoung felt unbelievable awkward to word it like that but then again what else could he have said? But San only shook his head. So this wasn’t normal, he guessed. It also didn’t look normal. He wasn’t surprised to see San’s blood look much much darker than normal blood. It almost looked black but there was still this shimmer of red in it. Again he only watched him in silence. He was debating. Debating rather they should wait for the others or if he should just offer his own blood again. Yeah San had declined more than once but they also didn’t know when the others would come back. Not to mention that San looked like he was gonna pass out any second. He had incredible deep circles under his eyes and his skin looked so much paler than usual, almost white. His eyes were still shining brightly and only now Wooyoung noticed his nails. They were long, pointy and looked very sharp. Wooyoung wondered if he had this the whole time. Probably, he guessed, otherwise Jongho wouldn’t have questioned him. When San suddenly looked back to him, those red bright eyes almost stabbed like daggers into him but Wooyoung could see something in them, he knew San wouldn’t ever admit. He saw hunger and those intense stares weren’t really making him feel any safer. Though he did consider it. He hadn’t quite completed the picture of San biting him in his head but the idea of it was there, he was fine with it. It would help faster than waiting for Jongho and the others. There was a possibility for them not even having Wooyoung’s bag. Then what was San supposed to do? Wait until they get home? He would surely pass out until then, considering the fact that his nose was still running. He was losing so much blood, Wooyoung finally grasped why he needed human blood now. He didn’t understand why human blood would give San more blood but he guessed there was some kind of transformation or whatever gonna happen. Whatever it was, it had to happen fast because by now San wasn’t even holding the paper against his nose anymore, just letting his blood drip down into the toilet. He looked so weak, Wooyoung’s brain decided to do it. It wouldn’t hurt him much if this happened once. San had lived with him his whole life and he was able to control him so Wooyoung trusted in him to even control himself after this. “San” He only tipped at the red-haired’s shoulder so that one would give him some attention. When he saw the red eyes glare at him once again he only sighed before holding out his arm towards the other. Though that one didn’t really understand him, of course, only narrowing his eyebrows. Sometimes Wooyoung forgets how stupid he was. Sighing again he pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, speaking up again. “Bite. You need blood don’t you?” He cringed a bit at his own weak voice. The blond wasn’t really scared he just didn’t know what was coming, he didn’t know if it hurt or if he was gonna pass out for some reason. He couldn’t pin point the outcome and so he was unsure of what really to do. San only looked at him, staying quiet and Wooyoung wasn’t lying when he admitted those red glaring eyes made him incredible uncomfortable. He was used to a soft and happy brown but not this glowing red that made him feel like San was gonna kill him any moment. “No.” The red-haired only shook his head before he turned a little and was now leaning against the wall as well. He was holding a tissue against his nose again but Wooyoung saw how quickly it got socked. San needed blood or he was gonna pass out. “How can you decline when you look like that?” He dared to ask, raising his voice a bit because he was worried. He didn’t want San to pass out. What was he even supposed to do if that happens? And where the hell was Jongho? Why was he taking so long? Maybe Seonghwa had left the school already? That’d mean their end. “Wooyoung, I’m not gonna bite you.” San was switching tissues, throwing one into the toilet while quickly taking another one. The younger couldn’t understand him though. Clearly he needed help and Wooyoung was fine with it, so where the hell was the problem? Sighing again, he actually intended to stand up and basically force San to bite him by pushing his arm against his mouth but before he could even move, the doors to the bathroom opened. Footsteps were heard and they hurryingly walked over to their stall, the door quickly getting ripped open. Soon Wooyoung stared into someone’s eyes. He didn’t know that person though and so all he wanted to do was scream. Who was that and why did he look even more concerned than Wooyoung himself? The guy some kind of weird pink or orange mix as his hair color but his eyes looked so dark, the blond felt himself gulping. He looked older than them so he guessed he was probably in Seonghwa’s or Hongjoong’s class. A senior, huh? “You, out.” The male pointed at him Wooyoung, then behind himself. He didn’t like his tone but the other seemed far more experienced and aware of what he was doing than Wooyoung. He held back a sigh as he stood up from the cold floor, basically switching places with the strangers. “Blood type?” Wooyoung heard the male ask San while that one was still looking at him, eyes looking tired but overly hungry. San looked even worse than ever and so the younger couldn’t stop worrying. “A.” The red-haired said while the stranger was rummaging through his bag. The blond felt Jongho pull on his sweater so he stumbled out of the small stall, closing the door behind him, before the younger started pulling him out of the bathroom. He was still looking over his shoulder before he only shook his head and got Jongho to let go once they stood outside. Of course the other wanted an explanation but Wooyoung couldn’t talk yet. He could only stand there and stare holes into the ground, realizing everything slowly. What was he thinking? Why did he even hold out his arm? He felt bad for doing so but his intentions were good so was it really wrong? He didn’t really know an answer to that. “Hey, answer me?” the brunet suddenly waved a hand in front of the other, making him snap out of his thoughts. The blond looked back to Jongho, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrows almost touching. He didn’t look mad but definitely annoyed. Not knowing what was going on was definitely not Jongho’s thing. “We need to find Seonghwa.” He only mumbled not really caring if the other understood him. He also didn’t care for Jongho’s question right now. They needed to figure out what had happened and what the hell was going on.


	25. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see~  
> I'm getting a bit busy so the updates might take a while from now on and might have a little sloppier spelling, i'm sorry for that in advance.  
> Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day !

“It’s no big deal.” It hurt. Those words hurt. For some reason he didn’t want to hear anything else following them. He just wanted silence. No, actually he didn’t want that either. He needed to hear some comforting words or maybe words like...he didn’t know what he needed right now. But it hurt to hear Wooyoung say this. “Can’t take a joke anymore or what?” The blond laughed while he splashed some water over his face, looking into the mirror afterwards, checking himself out. San could only watch him. It closed up his throat and made his lungs cramp. No. It was a big deal. For San it was. But he actually knew about Wooyoung’s reaction. He knew this would happen. He was taking everything to heart while the other was just joking. “You wanted to know how it felt so I helped you out. Anyway, make sure to buy her some flowers and make her happy and all that stuff.” Her. Right her. Wooyoung was always only talking about Minami; ‘do that for her and that and don’t forget this and that’. San wasn’t stupid but Wooyoung treated him like he was and he hated it. This had to stop. And the kiss was no stupid joke either. The blond couldn’t just go and do that and then act like he just did him a favor. It didn’t feel like a favor. Maybe San was just imagining things but he had to tell Wooyoung. He had to make sure the blond understood that. He didn’t want to hear any more harsh words. “It wasn’t a joke to me and it didn’t seem like you were ‘just’ helping me out either. If you don’t wanna take responsibility then fine but don’t play it down like that, keep being a coward. You know damn well I-”, “Wow calm down, vamp or otherwise your eyes will start glowing.” The younger started laughing afterwards. He was making a joke out of San. “I mean you didn’t have the balls to bite me in the first place so who’s the coward now?” He only shrugged turning away from the mirror and make his way over to leave the boys bathroom. Was he even by sense? He was spilling San’s secret like it was nothing and he acted like he…like he was so much better than him. As if everything San did was wrong and only he was in the right. No. No, this wasn’t it. San hated this behavior. It hurt, made his heart skip a beat in pain and his breath leave his lungs. He didn’t like this pain. He didn’t like this conversation. He didn’t like this Wooyoung. “And if that happens again, maybe next time call your dealer first before you send someone who doesn’t know about you to get your mom.” The younger was mocking him and his friends now. They never had honorifics, they weren’t that far apart by age anyway but this disrespect hurt. Wooyoung was so different. What had even happened? San didn’t understand anything and the way his heart was clenching was making everything only more uncomfortable. When he saw the blond walking up to the door, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wasn’t mad, he was disappointed. Sad and hurt by the others behavior and words.

Within an instant he rushed after the other, grabbing his arm and slamming him against the door, holding him in place by clinging to his shoulders. He felt his eyes glowing and wow. He didn’t know he would every see Wooyoung like this. Laughing and not taking him serious in any way. San always had respect for Wooyoung when he was mad, leaving him a little space and not mock him in any way. And actually Wooyoung did that as well. Just not right now. Right now he was different. A different Wooyoung. Not his Wooyoung. “And even now you look like you’re about to piss your pants. What kind of supernatural being are you to have such mercy on me huh?” San couldn’t understand it. His heart didn’t understand this and it hurt again. Just this time it didn’t stop, it kept on clenching. It felt like someone was crushing his heart in their hands. The pain made him weak so his grip on the blond’s shoulders loosened and he almost dropped to the ground, quickly clenching his own hand into his pullover. It hurt and it wouldn’t stop. His lungs weren’t functioning either and eventually his legs lost their strength as well, making him break down in front of the other. He felt tears forming in his eyes because of the pain and when he tried to take a breath it didn’t work. It just didn’t work. He felt like he was suffocating from nothing. “God, you’re such a baby.” Those words made everything worse. He wanted Wooyoung to help him up, get help and comfort him a little bit, just anything. But no. That didn’t happen. Instead this other version of the boy he cherished so much walked over to the door and left as if nothing was happening right now. This couldn’t be real, he thought as he saw his vision getting sparkly. San was really gonna pass out without someone helping him. Was he dying? That couldn’t be. He had been perfectly fine before. When his heart started cramping even harder, his vision went completely dark. He almost felt like he was getting sucked up into a black hole. Like he was gonna pass out and never wake up again. But then suddenly, in a small instant, his body felt so much lighter. The pain was almost gone immediately and all he felt was something soft brush along his cheek. Was this a dream? Had he been dreaming all along? He hoped so. He hoped that the next time he opened his eyes, he wasn’t going to see the bathroom floor or maybe even nurses and doctors. He didn’t want to end up in the hospital again or be stuck in the schools bathroom dying. Usually San didn’t have any problems with his mind but lately he just felt so exhausted. Exhausted and broken, he didn’t want to have the hospital stress once more.

When the softness left his cheek, he gathered some courage. Just open your eyes and everything it gonna be okay, he wished someone would whisper that to him right now. Or he wished for someone to be there for him. He prayed to all gods he knew for him not to be alone when he does open his eyes now. Slowly and with caution, he blinked, just shortly to make sure where he was. But he couldn’t see anything. Eventually San opened them completely. He was staring at the ceiling and without even look around much, he knew. He was indeed in the hospital. It felt like another knife was piercing through his mind. Dark thoughts clouded his judgment, making him want to cry more about the situation he was but before he could close his eyes again, he felt this softness against his cheek again. Looking to his side to see what was going on, he felt relief. He wasn’t alone. But the relief faded when he realized who this was. Wooyoung, of course. The question was which Wooyoung. “Why are you crying?” his voice was so smoothing and his hand warm against his skin. Perhaps it brought San to shed only more tears. This was the right Wooyoung, the Wooyoung he needed right now and not this twisted version he had met before. It was his Wooyoung. “Where am I?” he asked, already knowing the answer. When the blond wanted to retreat his hand, San reached for it as reflex, making the other smile a bit. He didn’t want this warmth to leave just yet. He wanted to feel at least just a little bit more alive. “In your room. You broke down in school, remember?” He did? Oh yeah…he did. The question was, why? Or was he still dreaming? Was this still a twisted and dark reality? He didn’t hope so and actually didn’t believe it because it was so much calmer here. Nothing hurt and Wooyoung’s warm hand that was caressing his cheek made him feel at home and just so alive. Stupid thought because it wasn’t possible but he still somehow felt like it. “Why?” He could only ask what was on his mind. The blond looked at him for a moment, the pretty smile on his lips fading bringing San to worry. “I’ll get the others. You stay here and wake up a little bit more.” The blond smiled as his hand slowly slipping out of San’s grip, he even stood up and turned away. But no. San didn’t want that. He didn’t want to wake up. If he wasn’t awake right now then he wanted to continue dreaming. This dream was nice, it was warm and it made him feel loved. All he ever wanted was to feel loved…by him. And now he was leaving. Desperately he reached for the younger’s hand again, which brought the other to look at him again, concern striking his face. “Why are you still crying? Nothing happened, you’re okay.” The other said, turning back to him, sitting down in the chair again. “It’s his body.” A deep voice from the side made both of them jump a little bit. Only now San noticed how dark it really was in the room. Maybe that’s why he didn’t recognize it at first since he was indeed at home. He didn’t have any problems seeing in the night but how did Wooyoung handle this darkness until now? “His body?” the blond repeated not understanding it just yet. Yeah, vampires were complicated. He thanked Wooyoung for being so considerate and secretive about it. “Yeah, he’s still high. He hadn’t drunken so much blood in a long time and it was too late so he passed out, bringing his body to only process everything slowly while he was unconscious. And yeah right now he must be feeling a lot of pain or well maybe not considering how he looks but his body is trying to handle that pain somehow.” San only listened while he tried to understand. So he was actually hurting. And it wasn’t just his imagination. He wasn’t feeling hurt right now but his dream had been too painful. He didn’t want to end up there again. “I can’t believe you knew all this time.” Wooyoung scoffed as he looked back to San, who had been staring at him all this time. It was almost like he was heeling the more he looked at the blond. God, he felt so stupid. “Did you know about him?”, “I think so, he seems pretty chill about everything.” The deep voice laughed and only now it brought San to look over to the person, tearing his eyes away from Wooyoung. It was dark in the room maybe but that didn’t stop him from recognizing him. His childhood friend. Someone he trusted with his whole heart. Someone that probably always understood him, supported and protecting him. A shoulder he could cling to. Yunho. It was Yunho. Of course it was Yunho. It wouldn’t make any sense for anyone else to…wait…what? San felt his body starting to shake when he realized it. This was Yunho. Why was Yunho here? And why did he know about him? He felt like crying again. Not because he was sad about Yunho knowing but he felt sorry. Sorry for having to tell him all those secrets and act like nothing was wrong with him while clearly he wasn’t human at all. He wondered how Yunho felt knowing about San but still seeing him fake it all the time. It must’ve been so shit. When Yunho stepped a bit forwards San himself felt some tears roll down his cheek. Goddamn he really was emotional right now it was so weird. His body was seriously fucked up. Quickly he wiped them away with his hands, looking over to Yunho again. He actually planned on saying something, maybe apologizing but his throat was closing up again and the unspoken words got stuck. “You should rest, it’s in the middle of the night.” Wooyoung said bringing them all to chuckle at the irony. San only hummed and looked at Yunho when that one spoke again. “Then I’ll let the others know you’re okay. We also need to talk once you’re fit, okay?” He said and a small smile came across his lips. San always felt safe around the other, he didn’t quite know why but that’s just Yunho’s aura. “And you don’t stay here all night, you need some sleep too.” The brunet pointed over to Wooyoung bringing them all to giggle a bit. San wondered how long the blond had been waiting for him to wake up. In fact he didn’t quite understand why he was in this situation anyway. He remembered getting help from an upper classmate from Seonghwa’s class. It was weird but yes, there were people actually dealing with blood around in school. San was relieved the dude just helped him without asking for anything back which he usually would. He also remembered drinking the blood but then…he probably blacked out after it. It was a natural reaction, his body had simply been overwhelmed or too exhausted. At least he hoped that’s what happened.

When Yunho left the room, he looked over to Wooyoung again who was doing the same, a small smile resting on his lips. He should definitely talk with the other about what he had said. If Wooyoung does something like that again it could get dangerous. He really had to make it clear that he wasn’t ever going to bite him. “Move, I’m tired.” San didn’t quite catch his words but understood what the other wanted from him when he pushed him to the side of the bed a bit, making some space for himself. San watched as the other crawled into the space beside him, pulling the blanket away from the red-haired and over his own body. He was facing him and San recalled what they talked about in his dream. He had to tell him; he had to make sure Wooyoung wasn’t joking. But he couldn’t. At least not now. They had enough problems already, this would just make everything worse. He should definitely wait for better times to talk about it. “What did you dre-”, “Good night, Wooyoungie.” San chuckled as he turned around interrupting him before he could ask what San didn’t want to answer. The blond understood the message and did the same, their backs touching afterwards. It didn’t take long for San to grow tired as well but he hoped that once he would enter dreamland it wasn’t as terrifying as before.


	26. real talk ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a long time, I have the biggest writing blockade and just ideas for otherr stories which is annoying, stupid head.  
> Anyways thanks for sticking by this story and commenting such sweet comments.  
> I hope you like this update and I'm sorry if the next one takes a little as well.  
> Thank you for reading~

 

“okay so you guys are vampires.” Four heads nodded towards Jongho who only sat there, keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest. “And you two knew about it.” Wooyoung could only nod his head, together with Yunho. It was surprising but the older actually did know about them as well. Wooyoung wondered how and why. Yunho hadn’t said much yet, only told Seonghwa why he knew. Wooyoung had asked Yeosang but that one was just as clueless as he was. Mingi didn’t seem to know anything either. “And why exactly?” The brunet asked, narrowing his eyes while a small pout appeared on his lips. Was Jongho actually jealous? Or maybe sad, well that could be it. Wooyoung wasn’t that emotional when he got to know about it probably because he was drunk as fuck, so of course he wondered why he wasn’t sad about it afterwards. Maybe because he understood it? He understood that they had to hide it. Maybe he didn’t understand why San told him this evening/night but he was thankful the other actually did. “I told him.” San stated, pointing to the blond who sat next to him. Wooyoung only nodded sighing. “While he was drunk, you’re such an idiot.” Yeosang commented, rolling his eyes while he shifted a little bit so he could place his elbow on the armrest, supporting his head with his hand afterwards. Wooyoung could only sit there, being totally awkward while Jongho was only shaking his head in disbelieve. Yeah, he knew how weird this all must sound. “And you?” The brunet looked towards Yunho who sat on the other side of San, hands laying on his thighs and he looked rather patiently. He didn’t seem to freak out over all this so Wooyoung was sure Yunho knew about this for probably longer than he did. “I told you from the beginning that vampires exist, your problem for not believing it.” He simply shrugged with his shoulder and the blond almost wanted to scoff. There was no way Yunho just simply believed what he had seen in the boy’s bathroom and then just knew vampires existed. No way. There had to be something else. “okay, fine if that’s your reason but then what happened with San yesterday?” Wooyoung was clueless about this as well. When he looked at the older that one was looking at Seonghwa then towards Mingi, probably begging for help with his eyes but they didn’t seem to care much and just stayed quiet. The two sat next to each other on the other couch while Jongho was standing leaning against wall that lead to the hallway. They sat in the living room of San and Seonghwa’s flat because Jongho had demanded for answers. And Wooyoung could totally understand him, he wanted some as well. Eventually Yeosang, who sat to his right, sighed and looked over to Jongho. “He got poisoned.” It was a blunt statement and even Jongho looked like he found it kinda lagging. Wasn’t there anything else to add, Wooyoung wondered while he glanced at Seonghwa. The blond was on his phone, not darting his eyes away from the device at all. “By Minami probably.” Yeosang suddenly added, bringing almost everyone to look at him while he was just staring off into another direction. There was a silent disagreement because everyone knew about San and her relationship. She really didn’t seem to be that kind of person and there wasn’t even a reason for her to poison San. “Why should she-”, “How did he got poisoned?” Jongho interrupted Wooyoung’s question bringing him to glare at the brunet. He didn’t like when people did that and Jongho was well aware of that fact. “We suppose either the flowers or something that was in the apple pieces she gave him is responsible.” Seonghwa finally talked, putting his phone away. He didn’t look pissed or angry but rather bothered by something. It was either because he didn’t want to have this conversation or because he was worried about San. Wooyoung looked over to the red-haired. He looked fine but all of them knew they had to find out what happened, this wasn’t normal after all even Wooyoung understood that. “If that’s all you want to know then I would set an end to this conversation, San’s dad is waiting outside.” Seonghwa suddenly stated while he stood up and looked over to the red-haired. Wooyoung was surprised San’s dad was here because the man was usually very busy and would only be there for the holidays. Jongho didn’t say anything just nodded his head while he pushed himself away from the wall, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets. “Okay, then pack your stuff.” Seonghwa gestured towards San who nodded, stood up and made his way to his room without any protest. Wooyoung sure wanted to protest. He still had enough questions they needed to answer but as it seemed even Yunho understood that it was time to go. “Okay, we’ll leave too then.” The brunet stated and stood up as well and looked over to Jongho before he turned his head to Wooyoung. The blond could only shrug with his shoulders and stand up as well. His questions will have to wait then. “One last question tho” Yeosang started when silence had made its way into their rounds. “How do we tell Hongjoong?” It brought them all to chuckle a bit. Right. The older had no clue what the hell was going on amongst his friends. “We shut our mouths for now, I’ll think about it.” Seonghwa said as he walked over to San’s room. He seemed weirdly impatient. Wooyoung knew San’s dad didn’t like to wait for his son, he had witnessed the man get angry over it quite a lot in the past but what the blond didn’t understand yet was why Seonghwa always seemed so worried to send San to his dad. Of course the man wasn’t the nicest or kindest man but he was his father after all. “I’ll bring you guys outside.” Yeosang announced after he had looked towards Seonghwa. These two always understood each other without any words. It was kind of sweet but it was weird to think about them actually being a thing. Yunho and Jongho walked over to the hallway, Yeosang right behind them but Wooyoung only waited. He needed to ask San one more thing. When he saw Seonghwa follow after Yeosang, the younger saw his chance and made his way towards San’s room. He wanted to knock against the door but the red-haired suddenly opened it and stood right in front of him. At first the two just stared at each other until San suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room, closing the door. Wooyoung didn’t understand why the red-haired acted like this because it seemed a weird and when he leaned against the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest the blond was even more confused. He was the one who wanted to ask something before San leaves and now this. “Listen” the older started not daring to meet Wooyoung’s eyes. Was this going to be a serious talk? His voice sure sounded like it, he thought as he watched San collect his thoughts. But he didn’t speak afterwards, he just stayed quiet and both of them knew they didn’t really have much time before any of the other notices one of them or rather both of them behind left behind. So why was he taking so long to sort out his thoughts, couldn’t he just say what he wanted to say? Well if San wasn’t going to speak, he might as well ask ahead. “How long are you gonna stay with your dad that you have to pack?” clearly the other didn’t expect a question from Wooyoung according to the look on his face and before he could meet Wooyoung’s eyes he looked to the ground again. Surely he wanted to come across as serious, covering the door like that and crossing his arms in front of his chest but right now he just looked lost. “Let me clear some things.” San started again totally ignoring what the younger had asked him. Wooyoung didn’t like when people do this and San was aware of that. “Never ask me for a bite again.” If the atmosphere had lost its seriousness from before it surely was back now. San was finally looking him in the eyes but he looked so…mad? He couldn’t pin point the emotion but even his voice had gone down some octaves, making Wooyoung understand that this was serious. The red-haired had told him a thousand time before not to ask for it and of course the blond understood his concern but in some situations he just thought it would’ve caused a better outcome, helped in some way or whatever. “Okay” he started, crossing his arms now too. San looked like he doubted him but the younger didn’t care right now. “now answer me.” He demanded while he totally forgot about the time. Right, they needed to follow the others. “No, I have another question.” San said, ignoring Wooyoung once again. and wow, this was annoying, he thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. Couldn’t San just answer him and then ask? Why was the red-haired always just as stubborn as he was? Sometimes they were too alike to make things work. “The kiss-”, “San, hurry we don’t have time.” It was Seonghwa’s voice echoing through the hallway, interrupting San’s voice that had grown faint. But Wooyoung understood. And it made him want to sink into the ground. Right, fuck. He had totally pushed away every thought regarding that stupid kiss. He didn’t want San to ever ask about it because he just acted in the heat of the moment. He didn’t want this to cause a bigger issue. It was just a kiss…well, he didn’t regret it in any way and for the matter it didn’t even last that long.

He was getting so lost in his thoughts that in the next moment he saw the door open and San step away from it. “San, can you- oh Wooyoung? What are you still doing here?” Immediately he felt this awful warm feeling creep up his neck towards his cheeks and no. fuck no. He wasn’t going to blush now, that would only make this situation look even worse than it already was. “He-”, “I wanted to spend some quality time with Yeosang actually.” He blurted out before San could come up with any other stupid excuse. Seonghwa chuckled a bit before he pointed up. “You do know that his room is upstairs?” Wooyoung only blushed more at that stupid comment. He actually wanted to die right now. Why couldn’t the older accept it and shut up? Quickly he made his way towards the door. “I know.” He mumbled while he walked past Seonghwa, not daring to look back to San. He honestly didn’t have the guts to look at the other right now. He felt so embarrassed by all this. First San spoke about the kiss and now Seonghwa had to find him blushing like a school girl in love when he entered the room. God, this was awful. He wanted to die so badly right now.


End file.
